Not By Yourself
by BreathlessTao
Summary: Egy új iskola, új emberekkel, új jövőt ígér... de vajon a múlt titkainak kutatása közben ad-e időt és lehetőséget a jelen, hogy begyógyuljanak a sebek? És ha ad is, vajon Sasuke és Naruto akarják-e a változást? /Spiderwebs reloaded!/
1. Előhang

**(Not) By Yourself  
>Előhang<strong>

„Itachi, te hülye barom!" – gondolta magában Sasuke, ahogy jobbra-balra forgolódott az ágyán. Képtelen volt elaludni, és akárhogy is próbálta, képtelen volt megállítani a fejében újra és újra játszódó jelenetet is.

Pedig már két napja. Két napja, hogy szemtanúja volt, amint bátyját megbilincselik és beültetik a rendőrautó hátsó ülésére, majd a művelet még kétszer megismétlődött: Orochimaru és Kankurou ugyanígy végezték. De a legrosszabb nem ez volt az egészben. Még csak nem is az a hölgy a gyámhatóságtól, aki közölte vele, hogy mekkora _szerencse_, hogy a tanév hamarosan megkezdődik, és milyen _szerencsés_, amiért el tudják intézni, hogy gyámszülők vagy árvaház helyett a város egyetlen bentlakásos iskolájába kerülhet.

Óh, nem.

A legrosszabb az egészben a _lelkiismerete_ volt. Sasuke ugyanis tisztában volt vele, hogy a bátyja sötét utakon jár – valójában, miért is? Hisz' mióta az eszét tudta, annyi pénzük volt, hogy a fél várost megvehették volna mindenestől, és még csak le se nullázódott volna a bankszámlájuk. Az illegális szerencsejátékokat már gyakorlatilag Itachi hétköznapi időtöltéseként kezelte; és azt is gyanította, hogy valamilyen úton-módon néhány éjszakai pillangóhoz is köze van. Sose mert viszont drogokra gondolni. Pontosabban, eszébe jutott, alkalmanként, de mindig elhessegette magától az ötletet, mondván: Itachi ugyan nem szent, de nem is hülye.

„Drogok, a kurva életbe!"

Persze, annak a perverz Orochimarunak a feltűnése olyan volt, mint jelzőtűz az éjszakában. Amikor Sasuke utoljára látta, épp a késő esti híradóban közölték, hogy egy városbeli klub felgyújtásának első számú gyanúsítottjaként körözi a rendőrség. Két lábon járó _baj_, semmi kétség, és ő mégse szólt egy szót se. Igaz ugyan, hogy sose jöttek ki túl jól a bátyjával, de mégis csak ő jelentette Sasuke számára a családot: senkije nem volt Itachin kívül.

Nagyot sóhajtott, majd oldalára fordulva az éjjeliszekrényen tapogatózott. Mobilja szerint hajnali fél négy volt. „Remek", tette vissza fejét a párnájára, „holnap tanévkezdés..." Ismét sóhajtott, majd pár perc töprengés után megállapította, hogy álmatlanságtól szenvedve valószínűleg nem rémálmodik, így csakis valóságról lehet szó. Mivel azonban ez a gondolat kimondottan_ idegesítette_, úgy döntött, nem fetreng tovább: inkább kínozza magát egy kis futással. Nem mintha egy bodybuilder veszett volna el benne, de kellőképp hiú volt ahhoz, hogy formában tartsa magát, és pillanatnyilag amúgyse tudott mihez kezdeni magával.

A friss levegőnek kimondottan örült, de az újabb gondolatoknak már egyáltalán nem: mintha egy sokezerfős sereg ostromolta volna elméje várának falát. „A város egyetlen bentlakásos iskolája", morfondírozott, minden igyekezete ellenére, „a város egyetlen _fiúiskolája_... és a nyakamat teszem rá, hogy az egész iskola legnagyobb idiótája lesz a _szobatársam_..."

Szemöldökét összeráncolva növelte tempóját: ha csak egy kicsit is sikerül megerőltetnie magát, talán a fájdalom elvonja a figyelmét. Legalább egy rövid időre.

„Itachi, te hülye barom!"

- x -

Naruto nem tudta megállni a kuncogást, ahogy a földön henteregtek. Részben, mert szórakoztatta barátja viselkedése, részben pedig mert egyszerűen csiklandozták Kiba ujjai. Nem mintha a másiknak ez lett volna a szándéka, csak így jött össze.

- Kibaaa... elééég... – sikerült végül kipréselnie a szavakat a száján.

- Eh? Tök béna vagyok, mi? – kérdezett vissza a másik, miután lemászott Narutóról és lábait maga alá húzva a sarkára ült. – Hogy is gondolhattam, hogy...

- Nyugi már, tudod jól, hogy csiklandós vagyok – próbálkozott a szőke, a könyökére támaszkodva. „Végülis, nem is hazugság!" – Amúgy meg, lassíts le egy kicsit, oké?

- Korábban kellett volna, hogy megkérjelek! – fakadt ki hirtelen Kiba, karjait lóbálva tehetetlenségében. – Ember, annyira tudtam, csak valahogy... áááh!

Felpattant és az ablakhoz lépett, homlokával az üvegnek dőlve bámult kifelé. Naruto szobája az iskola főbejárata előtti udvarra nézett, így jól láthatta a még mindig érkező diákokat. Késő délután volt, a nyári szünet utolsó napja. A legtöbben a lehető legtovább odázták az érkezést – Kiba abban is biztos volt, hogy olyan is lesz, aki a holnap reggeli első órára fog bőröndökkel beesni –, az ő vonata azonban egész korán, még délelőtt befutott.

Naruto egy ideig zavartan figyelte máskor mindig oly vidám barátját. Segítenie kellett volna neki, most valahogy mégse tudta bátorítani: a hangulatváltozások megijesztették, és nem tudta, hogy derítse jobb kedvre. „Nem gondoltam, hogy ez ennyire komoly... De... Végülis, ötletekért jött, nem?" – gondolta magában, majd felkelt a padlóról és a másik fiú mögé osont, aki hangosan felszisszent, mikor karok fonódtak dereka köré, jobb fülét pedig fogak szorították maguk közé.

- Na...ru...to... Mit...csinálsz? – nyögte halkan.

- Hmm, korrepetállak?... – válaszolt búgó hangon a szőke, testével egészen hozzásimulva Kibához. – Nem ezért jöttél?

- De...nngh! Naruto!... B-b-bárki meg...láthat...odakintről...

Naruto kezei vészesen közel jártak Kiba ágyékához, az pedig világos volt számára, hogy a fiú a háta mögött kimondottan élvezte a helyzetet. Mielőtt azonban válaszolhatott volna, kinyílt az ajtó és egy nagyon ismerős hangot hallott – nagyon hidegen szólni.

- Óh... Így már érthető. Nem teljesen, de...

Mindketten mozdulatlanná dermedtek, majd a pár másodpercnyi rövidzárlatot követően Naruto megfordult, hogy szemügyre vegye látógatóját. Akinek kilétét illetően, sajnos, nem tévedett. A vérvörös hajú fiú rendíthetetlen közönnyel szemlélte az imént még az ablakban enyelgő párocskát. Hasonlóan vörös bőrnadrágjában és pólójában valóságos lángoszlopnak tűnt.

- Gaara... Ez nem... Félreérted... – hebegte Naruto a fejét vakargatva.

- Ugyan. Nemigen van mit félreérteni. Meg, már amúgyse az én dolgom. Nemrég érkeztem, gondoltam, visszaadom a könyveidet – mondta monoton lassúsággal, majd az ágyhoz sétált és leejtette a kezében lévő könyvkupacot. – De azért arra kíváncsi lennék: mit tud ő, amit én nem?

Halkan beszélt, szinte suttogott, mégis fenyegetőbb volt az egész, mintha ordítozva parancsolgatott volna. Pedig nem is akart fenyegető lenni, egyszerűen ilyen volt a természete. És kimondottan irritálta a tudat, hogy egy ilyen idiótáért dobták.

- Gaara, ennek semmi köze kettőnkhöz, hidd el!

- Ha te mondod, Naruto... na, én mentem – közölte szárazon, és mire a másik kettő magához tért, már el is tűnt a szobából.

- A-azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha én is megyek, Naruto... köszönök mindent, és... majd... beszélünk.

Kiba kiviharzott a szobából, maga mögött hagyva egy roppant mód felkavart Narutót, aki furcsának találta, hogy ilyen hatással volt rá a találkozás exével. Elvégre elkerülhetetlen volt, és számított is rá, nyilvánvalóan egyikük se hagyta el az iskolát csak azért, mert véget ért egy kapcsolat. Mégis, valahogy ez az egész nem volt _jó_. Ezeknek a dolgoknak nem így kellett volna lezajlaniuk, ráadásul Kibának _tényleg_ semmi köze nem volt a szakításukhoz. A szerencsétlen csak tanácsokat kért tőle, hogy hogyan és mit is tehetne, ha esetleg sikerül összejönnie titkos kiszemeltjével. Semmi tapasztalata nem volt e téren, és teljesen kétségbe volt esve.

- Ajh... és még el se kezdődött a tanév – mondta ki hangosan, amit gondolt, csak úgy, az üres szobának.

Lassacskán valami zsivaj foszlányai jutottak el az agyáig: visszafordult az ablak felé és meglepődve vett észre odakint egy fekete limuzin előtt nyüzsgő lányhadat. Hogy konkrétan mi is volt a nyüzsgés tárgya, azt a lányoktól nem látta, de egészen megdöbbentette a jelenet.

- Még jó, hogy legfeljebb a kapuig jöhetnek... De kié lehet az autó?...


	2. Első fejezet

**(Not) By Yourself  
>1. fejezet: A szőkék csak bajt jelentenek<strong>

Még ki se lépett az autóból, máris egy egész rajnyi lány vette körül. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy hogy kerültek oda olyan hirtelen, vagy hogy egyáltalán honnan, de mindenképp az agyára mentek. Igaz ugyan, hogy jó ideje ismerős volt már számára a helyzet: régebb óta a bátyja révén, de egy pár éve már saját tapasztalat alapján is. Mindketten jó külsővel voltak megáldva – illetve Sasuke esetében inkább megátkozva, csak Itachi lehetett annyira perverz, hogy nemcsak kiélvezte, de ki is használta a dolgot –, hihetetlenül gazdagok voltak, és családjuk az egyik legrégebbi, legtekintélyesebb volt az egész városban. A rajongólányok hada, tulajdonképpen, kapcsolt áru volt.

- Sasuke-kun...ugye nem akarsz csak így itthagyni minket? – visította egy szőke copfos, rávetve magát a fiú karjára.  
>- Ino, hogy mit akarok, az teljesen lényegtelen. Vagy ez, vagy gondviselők – felelte az Uchiha. „És akkor már inkább ez az <em>elzárás<em>" – tette hozzá magában, egyáltalán nem lelkesedve a vállához dörgölőző arcért.  
>- Hmm, de a szüleim szívesen befogadnának téged, tudod jól... Rólam nem is beszélve!<br>- Ugyan, menj már, Ino – torkollta le riválisát egy rózsaszín hajú. – Sasuke pont arra vágyik, hogy hozzátok költözzön...  
>- Nah, mert <em>nálatok<em> aztán sokkal jobb helyen lenne, ugye, Sakura?

A két lány épp egymásnak esett volna, amikor éles villanások vonták el mindenki figyelmét a kitörni készülő csetepatéról. Na igen: kapcsolt áruk voltak a fényképezőgépek fel-felvillanó vakui, nameg a riporterek és az a pár kamera is, amelyek – valamilyen rejtélyes módon, amit Sasuke szívesen megtanult volna – sikeresen ugrasztották szét a rajongóhadat. Már épp szemügyre vette a helyet: a téglaburkolat, a virágágyások, a padok, a hatalmas szökőkút, a fák – egész kellemes légkört árasztottak. Volna. Ha legalább azt el tudta volna dönteni, hogy az izgatott suttogássá halkult vihorászás, vagy a szemét kisütő villanások mentek-e jobban az agyára. Vagy ha legalább el tudta volna hessegetni azt a gondolatot, hogy mennyire szerencsések azok a diákok, ott a közelben, akik az iskola felé igyekeznek, és akiknek se groupie-kkal, se a médiával nem kell megküzdeniük. Állandó kiegészítője, a közöny maszkja alatt ugyanis, igenis kikészítették ezek a _kapcsolt áruk_.

- Uchiha-san, igaz, hogy a bátyját letartóztatták?

- Valóban drogügyletbe keveredett?

- Tényleg azért jött ide, hogy elkerülje a gyámság alá helyezést?

„...ha csak ezektől távol tart ez a hely, már megérte az egész."

Sasuke nagyot sóhajott, elvette sofőrjétől a bőröndöt, amit az a tömeg közepette is sikeresen bányászott ki a csomagtartóból, majd megindult a kapu felé.

- Nem nyilatkozok – vetette oda foghegyről a riportereknek, akik erre természetesen hevesen tiltakozni kezdtek: mindenképp ki akartak húzni pár információ-morzsát a fiúból. Ő azonban csak megigazította vállán a laptoptáska pántját, majd középső ujját mutatva maga mögé, továbbhaladt.

Feketére lakkozott körméről még visszatükröződött pár villanó vaku, de furcsán elhaltak a zajok.

- x -

A fotocellás ajtón belépve ami feltűnt neki, az a porta üressége volt. Bár lézengtek diákok a folyosókon, sehol nem látott senkit, aki az újoncokat vagy a vendégeket útba igazíthatta. Látott ellenben biztonsági kamerákat, nemcsak itt bent, de már odakint az ajtók fölött is. Az ajtó mögött rögtön egy széles lépcső vezetett felfelé egy még szélesebb aulába, a lépcső mellett digitális faliújság villogtatta „Üzemen kívül" feliratát; balra és jobbra egy-egy hosszú folyosó terpeszkedett, tele ajtókkal. Tanácstalanul pillantott körbe.

- Hé, te, vörös! – szólt oda egy előtte épp elhaladó, vérvörös hajú fiúnak, aki csak lassan fordult felé. Ugyancsak vörös bőrnadrágot és pólót viselt, halvány jadezöld szemei körül pedig úgy tűnt, egy leheletnyit túlzásba vitte a szemceruza használatát. Sasuke azonban nem kommentálta a dolgot, látott már jóval furcsábbat is, épp eleget.

- Hm?

- Megmondanád, merre találom az igazgató irodáját?

A vörös a balra nyúló folyosóra mutatott.

- A végén, balra.

- Kösz.

- Isten hozott – biccentett a vörös, és eltűnt az ellenkező irányba.

„Ha mindegyik ennyire bőbeszédű lenne..." – gondolta Sasuke, ahogy elindult a folyosón. Az ajtók spártaian egyszerűnek hatottak az eddig látott high-tech dolgokhoz képest, az előudvarról nem is beszélve: fehérre mázolva, a legtöbb mindössze egyszerű számjelzéssel ellátva. Csak némelyik szám mellett szerepelt megnevezés is: Irodák 1, Könyvtár, Irodák 2, Társalgó, Szertár... Az igazgatói ajtaján nem volt szám, csak egy egyszerű felirat: Igazgató. A fiú sóhajtott és bekopogott.

- Gyere be! – hallatszott a nem túl szívélyes invitálás.

Belépve azonban kellemes csalódás érte a fiút: a többségében vajszínű és fekete bútorok egész otthonos benyomást keltettek, a falakon függő kalligráfiák és az egyetlen tavi tájkép, valamint az egyetlen, szekrények által nem telepakolt sarokban, az ablak alatt zöldülő növény alapján akár egy villabeli dolgozószoba is lehetett volna. Hogy mégsem az volt, azt a hatalmas íróasztal, rajta még hatalmasabb rendetlenséggel tette nyilvánvalóvá. Még a névtábla is eltűnt a mappák, könyvek, papírhalmok alatt.

- Ülj csak le – intett maga elé az asztal mögött ülő nő, akinek feltűnően szőke haja és feltűnően dús keblei voltak, és feltűnően bele volt temetkezve valami szerződés-félébe, olyannyira, hogy fel se akart nézni a papír mögül.

Sasuke szót fogadott, maga mellé húzta bőröndjét és lehuppant a meglepően kényelmes karosszékbe. És várt. Kerek öt percet.

- Szóval Uchiha Sasuke... – morogta végre maga elé az igazgatónő az asztala mögött, miután egy halom tetejére helyezte az imént tanulmányozott iratot, és lázasan keresni kezdett valamit. – Üdvözöllek a Konoha Fiúakadémián, a nevem Tsunade... Áh, meg is van – kiáltott fel hirtelen. – A belépőkártyád két-három napon belül elkészül, a tanév folyamán csak azzal hagyhatod el az iskola területét, illetve majd a lakhelyedhez is az szolgál majd kulcsként... van itt egy házirend, az órarended...a délelőtti órák nyolctól fél tízig és tíztől fél tizenkettőig, a délutániak egytől fél háromig és háromtól fél ötig tartanak, és öö... legyél szíves felkeresni az iskolaorvost, minél előbb. Csak rutin, semmi különös. Áh, az egyenruhát pedig a ruhatárban kapod meg, értelemszerűen. Ami az elhelyezést illeti... nos, elvileg saját lakosztályt kapnál, de... Szóval, nagyon hirtelen jött minden, és van pár rendbehoznivaló. Általában hetekkel előre értesülünk azokról, akiknek... hm, akiknek kijárna a lakosztály, de ugye, a te esetedben csak pár napja derült ki, hogy...hát, igen – hadarta szinte egy levegővel, miután átadta a papírokat, közben olyan szánakozva nézve Sasukére, hogy annak majd felfordult a gyomra; majd az asztalon lévő mikrofonhoz hajolt, megnyomott egy gombot, és belebeszélt. – Uzumaki Naruto, gyere le az igazgatóiba!

Sasuke kérdőn nézett rá.

- Ő lesz a szobatársad amíg a lakosztályod elkészül. Remélem, nem gond?  
>- Elviselem – felelt a fiú minden lelkesedés nélkül, az iratokat tanulmányozva.<br>- Na igen...

„Talán ragad legalább pár jó tulajdonság arra az idiótára, amíg együtt lesznek..." – reménykedett Tsunade, amíg egy kopogás vissza nem zökkentette a valóságba.

- Bújj be!  
>- Hívott, Tsunade-sama? – bukkant fel egy szőke fej a résnyire nyitott ajtóban.<br>- Gyere be, Naruto... Ő itt Uchiha Sasuke – mutatott az asztal előtt ülő fiúra –, Sasuke, ő Naruto... mint már említettem, vele leszel egy szobában. Naruto, légyszíves kísérd fel Sasukét a szobád-... hm, a szobátokba, rendben? Egy ideig osztoznotok kell, amíg Sasuke lakosztálya elkészül.  
>- Hogyne, Tsunade-sama... gyere, Sasuke! – vigyorgott Naruto, karjánál fogva húzva fel új szobatársát a székből. – Áh, azt majd én viszem – mondta, mikor észrevette a bőrönd felé nyúló kezet.<br>- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá... – hagyta annyiban Sasuke a dolgot, és felállt a székből.  
>- Van még valami kérdésed, Sasuke? – kérdezte az igazgatónő mikor már épp az ajtóhoz ért.<br>- Tulajdonképpen... Hm, ugye van internet az iskolában?  
>- Óh, hogyne, hogyne... várj csak, annak is itt kell lennie valahol...<p>

A harmadik vagy negyedik fióknál járhatott, mikor feladóan sóhajtott és megvakarta a fejét.

- Sajnálom, azt hiszem, kénytelen leszel meglátogatni a rendszergazdánkat... Naruto majd odavezet; úgy látszik, nagyobb itt a káosz, mint gondoltam... Ez minden?  
>- Öhm... igen, azt hiszem.<br>- Hát, akkor minden jót neked... és Naruto? – szólt ki a már ajtó előtt álldogáló fiúnak.  
>- I-igen, Tsunade-sama?<br>- Vedd fel az egyenruhádat!  
>- I-i-igenis, Tsunade-sama... gyere, Sasuke...<p>

Az Uchihának valahogy fenntartásai voltak szobatársával kapcsolatban. Az volt az érzése, hogy a fiú túl harsány, túl szeleburdi, és egyáltalán: mindenben az ellentéte. Bár az egyszerű fehér póló és narancssárga rövidnadrág alapján teljesen átlagosnak tűnt, volt valami a vigyorában, vagy talán a hatalmas kék szemeiben, amitől gyomra idegesen rángatózni kezdett, pedig ez egyáltalán nem volt szokása.

„Áh, adj neki egy esélyt, Sasuke... neki se lehet könnyebb dolga egy vadidegennel" – egyezett meg végül magával.

- x -

Ugyan Naruto általában nehezen tudta leplezni az érzelmeit, izgalmával most mégis sokkal keményebb csatát kellett vívnia, mint egyébként. Uchiha Sasukét mindenki ismerte, és alig tudta elhinni, hogy a fiú most itt van, mi több: az ő szobatársa lesz. Ráadásul élőben még szívdöglesztőbb volt, mint a képeken, vagy a tévében. A nyakörvszerű bársonyszalagon lógó legyezőmedál mágnesként vonzotta a nyakára a tekintetet; szűk, fekete pólója (hátán szintén egy legyezővel) tökéletesen hangsúlyozta formás felsőtestét; a kopottnak tűnő szürke farmer pedig úgy simult a fenekére, hogy nagyokat kellett nyelnie, ha nem akarta nyálát csorgatni.

- Ooof... – nyögött nagyot, ahogy egy lépcsőfokban majdnem hasraesett. Szerencsére Sasuke elkapta, és bár nem teljesen volt fájdalommentes, ahogy megragadta felkarját, mégis hálás volt neki, amiért nem kellett eltaknyolnia.  
>- Nézz a lábad alá, hm?<br>- Öhm... persze, csak... elgondolkodtam... hehe... kösz, hogy elkaptál... – motyogta a fejét vakargatva.  
>- Hn.<p>

- x -

Négy lépcsősort is megmásztak, mire Naruto befordult egy folyosóra.

- A klotyó – mutatott rögtön az első ajtóra balfelé, majd jobbra indult –, itt pedig a zuhanyzók... gondolom, ezt úgyis megkérdezted volna... hehe...

- Hn.

- Ezen az emeleten amúgy csak hálótermek vannak, összesen negyven... Itt vannak azok, akik... ömm, szóóóval akik nem tudnak extra díjakat fizetni... olyanok, mint... én... – csevegett a szőke, de ahogy meggondolatlanul az anyagiakhoz ért, nem bírta leküzdeni az arcára mászó pírt.

Gyorsított léptein, hogy Sasuke elé kerüljön, remélve, hogy az nem vette észre szégyenét.

- Vagyis azok, akik nem bevásárolták magukat, hanem megdolgoztak a helyükért? – tűnödött a feketehajú, de nem állt meg, ellentétben Narutóval, akinek lábai hirtelen megmakacsolták magukat. – Talán itt kéne maradnom véglegesen... Mi az, nem jössz? – fordult vissza.

Naruto még jobban el volt pirulva, de már nem a szégyentől: jól esett neki a burkolt dícséret, de nagyon nem volt hozzászokva.

- Én ... ööö ... eh, persze – nyelt egy nagyot –, menjünk...

Csak pár ajtónyit haladtak tovább, máris felhangzott a pittyegés, amely Naruto kártyájának elfogadását jelezte.

- Hát, ez lenne az! – tárta szélesre az ajtót a szőke egy ugyancsak széles vigyor kíséretében. – Nem valami nagy, de azért van elég hely... Gyere be!

A szoba csakugyan nem volt valami nagy: az ajtóval szemben egy ablak, a két sarokban egy-egy ágy, mellettük apró éjjeliszekrénnyel, az ágyak végében egy-egy komód, az ajtó mellett balra egy könyvespolc – hellyel-közzel könyvekkel is megpakolva –, jobbra pedig egy asztal és egy szék. Az asztalon füstölő égett, kellemes szantálillattal árasztva el a helyiséget.

- Hn... legalább kamerák nincsenek... – morogta Sasuke az orra alatt.  
>- Hehe, mi jár a fejedben, Sasuke?<br>- Semmi, dobe, csak nem szeretem a közönséget – jött a hűvös felelet.  
>- H-hé! Van nevem, oké?<br>- Tudom, dobe.  
>- Akkor...akkor...talán szólíts a nevemen, he? – fakadt ki Naruto és hogy nyomatékot adjon szavainak, hevesen hadonászni kezdett. Amitől azonban inkább csak gyerekesnek tűnt Sasuke szemében.<br>- Hn.  
>- Bah... melyik ágyat akarod, <em>teme<em>? Én már...  
>- Mindegy, de ahogy látom, te már elfoglaltad azt ott, szóval maradj csak...<p>

Sasuke odalépett a jobboldali ágyhoz és letette válláról a laptoptáskát, Naruto pedig a komód mellé húzta a bőröndöt.

- Figyelj, utálok szívességeket kérni, de el kéne intéznem pár dolgot, és fogalmam sincs, hogy itt mi merre van, szóval-...  
>- Hogyne, úgyis körbe kell vezetnem téged – vigyorgott Naruto ismét – de... átöltöznék előbb, ha nem gond...<br>- Hajrá.

Sasuke az ablakhoz lépett és kibámult rajta: a limuzin rég elhajtott, a média keselyűi is eltűntek, de pár lány még mindig a szökőkút körül lézengett.

Narutót, bár sose volt igazán szemérmes, valahogy zavarta a másik fiú jelenléte, így egészen megkönnyebbült, amikor az gyakorlatilag hátat fordított neki. Hát még, amikor a mobilja is megcsörrent.

„...A francnak hiányzok én ilyenkor?" – morfondírozott Sasuke miközben kihalászta zsebéből a telefont. Egy pillantás a kijelzőre, és fújtatva nyugtázta, hogy Itachi ügyvédje keresi.

- Hn? – hümmögött a telefonba. – Igen ... igen ... hát, gondolom ... nem mondta? ... Remek ... igen ... holnap? Fél tizenkettő ... rendben ... természetesen ... akkor holnap.

Bár nagyon is próbált fülelni, miközben belebújt a sötétzöld nadrágba és grafitszürke ingbe, Naruto nem igazán értette szobatársa szavait. Túlságosan elfoglalta agyát a gondolat, hogy még így, egy év után is, mennyire rühelli az egyenruhát. Cipőjét kötve úgy döntött, a nyakkendő végképp túlzás lenne erre a pár órára, ami még a napból maradt, így csak az ágyára dobta a ruhadarabot.

- Mehetünk? – tette fel végül a kérdést.

Sasuke megfordult, és már épp kibökött volna egy _igen_-t, mikor meglátta Narutót.

- Ez lenne az egyenruha? – kérdezte, szemöldökét felvonva.  
>- Hát... tulajdonképpen tartozik hozzá egy nyakkendő, meg egy zakó is, de nem akarok szarakodni velük... nem tetszik?<br>- Pfeh... egyenruha – indult meg az ajtó felé.  
>- Öhm... hova is megyünk?<p>

Az Uchiha rápillantott telefonjára, mielőtt ismét zsebébe süllyesztette volna: 4.03. Bár fogalma sem volt róla, hogy itt mit és meddig lehetett intézni, remélte, hogy belefér minden a mai napba.

- Meg kell látogatnom az iskolaorvost, el kéne hoznom az egyenruhámat, aztán a rendszergazdát is fel kéne keresni, utálom, hogy nem férek hozzá teljesen a cuccaimhoz. És van egy olyan érzésem, hogy mire mindennel végzek, akár vacsorázhatunk is, úgy mellesleg.  
>- Óh, a kaja miatt ne aggódj, 8-ig nyitva van a menza, a büfé pedig egészen a takarodóig... Apropó, takarodó 10-kor... Nah, gyere...<p>

- x -

_Nah, gyere _– Sasuke fejében már visszhangzott ez a mondat, mire végre leülhetett a vacsorája elé: kutyának érezte magát, akinek mindenáron követnie kellett gazdáját. Nem akart kegyetlen lenni, de az volt az igazság, hogy valósággal fejfájást kapott Narutótól, aki persze nem ezt akarta elérni. Csak egyszerűen nem tudhatta, hogy a másik nem bírja az olyan energiabombákat, mint amilyen ő maga. Jó benyomást akart kelteni azzal, hogy segítőkész, ami tulajdonképpen sikerült is, eltekintve az apró mellékhatástól.

Végülis egyenruhát nem sikerült szerezni, de legalább méretet vettek róla („Két-három napon belül elkészül, Uchiha-san!"); a doktornő kedélyessége már-már a szaktekintélyét rombolta, ám ez láthatóan nem zavarta – vagy csak nem vett róla tudomást, Sasuke nemigazán tudta eldönteni, melyik verzió az igaz –; a rendszergazda pedig eleinte vonakodott egy mobiltelefont felvenni a hálózatba, de az Uchiha szigorú szemei végül meggyőzték.

Szobájukkal ellentétben azonban az iskola meglehetősen nagynak bizonyult: volt egy északi és egy déli épület, mindkettő ötszintes – plusz az alagsor –, a kettő között pedig hatalmas füves udvar terült el, melynek részére fák borítottak árnyékot, míg egyik sarkában székek és asztalok voltak elhelyezve, két oldalán pedig uszoda, illetve tenisz- és kosárpálya terpeszkedett. A menza inkább hasonlított egy gyorsétteremhez: sokféle fogás, két menü – amik közül nyilván alanyi jogon választhatott mindenki, aki nem akart külön fizetni, gyanította Sasuke –, foglalt asztalok és zsongássá sűrűsödött cseverészés.

Pár asztallal odébb az érkezésekor útbaigazítást adó vöröshajú fiú ült, egy fehérszemű társaságában, és mintha épp szájon csókolták volna egymást – Sasuke kezében megálltak a pálcikák és érdeklődve figyelte a jelenetet.

- ...Sasuke? Hahó? – hallotta maga mellől a szőke hangját, ahogy az is megérkezett tálcájával. Leült, és közben abba az irányba nézett, amerre Sasuke elbambult.  
>- Hn? – tért magához a fekete. – Mi az?<br>- Hehe... nem illik bámulni, Sasuke... – kuncogott Naruto egy cinkos kacsintás kíséretében.  
>- Ngh... nem bámultam, dobe – hangzott a kijelentés, és Sasuke visszatért vacsorájához.<br>- Hát persze, Sasuke... Hmm... furcsa, hogy Gaara és Neji... bár, ha jobban belegondolok, annyira nem is...  
>- Az a vörös elég furcsa szerzetnek tűnt...<br>- Eeeh? Mi-mi-mire gondolsz? Ismered? – pánikolt Naruto, bár nem nagyon értette, hogy miért.  
>- Hn... Amikor megérkeztem, épp a bejáratnál lézengett... – vonta meg a vállát Sasuke. – Valakitől muszáj volt megtudnom, hogy merre találom az igazgatót. És ezekhez képest – billentette oldalra a fejét, mintegy a körülöttük ülőkre mutatva –, mintha nem is illene ide. Nem valami bőbeszédű.<p>

Naruto ismét azon kapta magát, hogy az arcába toluló vért próbálja leküzdeni. Nem volt teljesen egyértelmű számára, hogy Sasuke csak szimpla tényt állapított meg, vagy egyben arra is akart célozni, hogy a szőke túl sokat jártatja a száját. Nem akart máris a fiú idegeire mászni, és megijedt, hogy mégis sikerült neki. Megpróbált kicsit összemenni a széken ülve, mintha még a füleit is behúzta volna.

- Hát... Izé... Tudod, itt sokunknak elég szép kis története van... Gaara se egy egyszerű eset... De amúgy nem rossz ember, csak úgy látszik, jobban megviselte a szakítás, mint gondoltam volna. Umm...

Naruto gyorsan beletemetkezett az előtte gőzölgő tál rámenbe, ahogy rájött, hogy talán egy picit túl sokat mondott. Remélte, hogy Sasuke nem kapja el a lényeget, vagy ha mégis, nem tulajdonít neki nagy jelentőséget, de persze nem volt ekkora szerencséje.

- Szakítás?  
>- Ömm... hátööö... szóóóóóval... izé...<br>- Szal te és ő együtt voltatok... meddig is?  
>- Öööö...<br>- És miért ejtetted?  
>- Argh! Mi ez, kihallgatás? Semmi közöd hozzá, oké? – pattant fel Naruto a székből, kicsit hangosabban intézve szavait Sasukéhez, mint akarta volna. Aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy jónéhány arc fordult felé a teremben.<br>- Úgy értem, hogy... vagyis... – motyogta, miközben lassan visszaült a helyére, végérvényesen elvesztve a harcot az elpirulás ellen. Sasuke csak felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem szólt egy szót sem: szúró, ónixfekete szemeiben világosan lobogott az érdeklődés tüze. – Ha annyira érdekel, csak egy nyári románc volt, a múlt héten szakítottunk. És azért, mert egyszerűen nem működött a dolog.  
>- Hn... Nem is tűnik olyannak, aki kedveli a kisgyerekeket – húzta gonosz mosolyra a száját Sasuke.<br>- Nem vagyok kisgyerek! – vágott vissza azonnal Naruto.  
>- Heh...<br>- Akkor se vagyok! – zárta le a vitát duzzogó arccal és mellkasán keresztbe font karokkal.

- x -

Már fél tizenkettő is elmúlt, mikor Naruto végre leoltotta a lámpáját. Sasuke megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott: kifárasztotta a nap, és leginkább új szobatársa. Bár, volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ez nem állt a szőke idióta szándékában: ilyen a természete, és vagy túl nehezére esik kordában tartania magát, vagy egyszerűen csak belefáradt a folytonos önkontrollba. _Ő_ aztán tudta, mennyire nem könnyű az...

- Sasuke? – hallatszott hirtelen a másik ágy felől. – Alszol?  
>- Ngh... nem, még nem. Mit akarsz?<br>- Csak... ne haragudj... Nem akartam úgy kifakadni a vacsoránál. Talán engem is jobban megviselt a dolog, mint gondoltam volna...

Sasukét meglepték Naruto szavai. Hisz végülis, nem követett el semmit a srác, nem bántotta vagy sértette meg, és semmi kivetnivalót nem talált abban, ha valaki kimutatta az érzéseit – még ha ő maga nem is tartozott azok közé az emberek közé.

- ... Nem történt semmi, dobe. Ne emészd magad.  
>- Sasuke?<br>- ...Hn?  
>- Örülök, hogy itt vagy. Mármint... még nem volt szobatársam, és mindig féltem, hogy nem fogok jól kijönni vele... de azt hiszem, te rendes srác vagy.<br>- ... Aludj, dobe.  
>- Mmhm... jóéjt, Sasuke-kun...<p> 


	3. Második fejezet

**(Not) By Yourself  
>2. fejezet: Egy nehéz nap reggele<strong>

- Ugyan már, _öcsi_...tudod, hogy tudok vigyázni magamra – közölte Itachi, negédes mosollyal az arcán. Sasukének iszonyatos erőfeszítésébe került, hogy ne rontson neki bátyjának, de sikerült visszafognia magát. Szemeit lehunyva nagyot sóhajtott és sarkon fordult.  
>- Mintha a <em>te<em> sorsod érdekelne engem...

Nem engedte, nem engedhette, hogy kihozza a sodrából, akármennyire is dühítő volt a helyzet. Nem tudta volna megmondani, melyik dühítette jobban: hogy Itachi megint az ő házukba vitte _azt_ a két haverját, vagy a potenciális következményei annak, ha a sajtó megint megneszeli, hogy a rangidős Uchiha kikkel is tölti az idejét.

- Sasuke! – hallotta a háta mögül, ahogy elsétált volna az ajtóból.

- ...tudom, tudom, ne aggódj. Én nem beszélek.

Mintha teljesen idiótának nézték volna. Vagy tényleg ennyire se bízott benne a bátyja? Akkor meg mi értelme az egésznek? Úgyis csak egy rossz színjáték.

Felsétált a szobájába és olvasni próbált, de a betűk pár perc alatt összefolytak a szemei előtt: képtelen volt koncentrálni. A lentről terjengő füst, akármilyen nagy volt is a ház, gyorsan felért az emeletre, és a nyitott ablak se segített sokat, annak ellenére, hogy odakint meglehetősen hűvös volt és szakadt az eső. Ahhoz viszont bőven elég volt, hogy meghallja a ház előtt fékező autókat. Felpattant foteljéből és lenézett az ablakból: három fekete kisteherautóból kommandósok sorjáztak ki, miközben két rendőrautó épp megérkezett közéjük.

Mire magához tért és lerohant a lépcsőn, már késő volt: bátyja csuklóin épp kattant a bilincs és kivezették a házból, aztán a másik kettővel is megismétlődött a dolog. Minden szó nélkül, ellenállás nélkül zajlott.

- Ita... – indult meg Sasuke az ajtó felé, de egy mellkasához nyomódó géppisztolycső megállította.

Itachi felé nézett, ahogy beült az egyik rendőrautóba és szótlanul, alig észrevehetően a fejét rázta.

Aztán már csak a mennydörgés és a szirénák távolodó hangja maradt...

- x -

Sasuke ijedten ült fel az ágyában: hideg izzadságcseppek folydogáltak arcán és testén, légzése szabálytalan és gyors volt. Fülében még mindig ott visszhangzottak a szirénák, amitől úgy látszott, képtelen volt megszabadulni. Meglehetős déjà vu-je volt, mintha már épp elégszer történt volna meg, hogy _ezt_ álmodta. Nagyjából minden éjszaka, azóta, hogy az események valójában megtörténtek.

Órája 1:37-et mutatott: egyre korábban ébredt fel, és bár hiányzott neki az alvás, nem tűnt úgy, hogy pótolni tudná. Immár rutinszerűen öltözött fel és dugta fülébe a fülhallgatókat, miután mobilját is a felkarjára erősítette: arról nem volt szó, hogy az udvarba se mehetnek ki.

Mielőtt azonban az ajtóhoz lépett volna, a kintről beszűrődő mesterséges fényben Naruto ágyára tévedt a szeme. A szőke meglehetősen furcsa testhelyzetben feküdt: feje épp, hogy nem lógott le az ágyról, párnája és takarója is a földön hevert, atlétája teljesen felgyűrődött, szabadon hagyva a hasát. Ám mindez úgy tűnt, cseppet sem zavarta abban, hogy az igazak álmát – horkolja. Sasuke megrázta a fejét, felkapta Naruto éjjeliszekrényéről a kulcskártyát – biztos volt benne, hogy előbb jön vissza, mint ahogy ő felébredne –, elindította a zenelejátszást, és kilépett az ajtón.

Szeretett volna nem gondolni családjára, se a régmúltra, se a jelenhez közelebbi időkre, azonban a zene és a hideg szél ellenére se volt semmi, ami gátat szabhatott volna emlékeinek. Felhorkant, ahogy eszébe jutott, mennyire rühellte _A hosszútávfutó magányossága_ című filmet, hogy majdnem elaludt rajta, s most mégis mennyire ironikusan hasonlított a főszereplőre.

Mintha nem lett volna elég az a helikopter-baleset, ami után szüleit nem láthatta többé. Az a helikopter-baleset, amely a mai napig tisztázatlan maradt, s amelyről azóta is hiába kérdezgette bátyját: valamiért az volt az érzése, Itachi tudott valamit, amiről a sajtó se szerezhetett tudomást, s amit neki se mondott el senki. Mintha nem lenne joga tudni! Mintha csak valami kisgyerek lenne.

Mintha nem lett volna elég, hogy az óriási médiabirodalom, amit a szüleik felépítettek, kettejük nyakába szakadt. Persze, hálás volt édesanyjának és édesapjának, amiért olyan keményen dolgoztak, hisz nekik volt köszönhető gyakorlatilag mindenük: a birtok, a drága magániskolák és –tanárok; az egész vagyon. Szinte ki se kellett nyitniuk a szájukat, ha akartak valamit, máris megkapták, függetlenül attól, hogy az egy sokadik méregdrága kütyü volt, vagy esetleg valamilyen tanulmányi, képzési lehetőség, netalán egy közös nyaralás a világ másik felén. De a felelősség, ami szüleik halála után rájuk szakadt, túl nagy volt.

És Itachi se az a fajta volt, aki komolyan vette volna a dolgokat. Nem dobta ugyan ki Sasukét a házból, de nem is igazán foglalkozott vele. Eleinte az ifjabb Uchiha úgy gondolta, bátyja próbálja legalább megőrizni azt a szintet, amit szüleik elértek, hogy se a vállalkozás, se ők maguk ne hulljanak szét. Ami, részben, tulajdonképp igaz is volt, ám ahogy pár hónap alatt Sasuke meggyőződött, nem egészen olyan módon, mint gondolta volna. Itachi ugyanis nem félt bűnözőkkel üzletelni: nagymenőkkel, akikről nagyjából tudni lehetett, hogy vaj van a fülük mögött, de rájuk bizonyítani soha semmit nem lehetett.

Noha szüleik végrendelete gondoskodott a vállalatvezetésről is és családi vagyon kezeléséről is, gyakorlatilag elvágva ezzel őket a szinte mindentől, amíg be nem töltik huszonegyedik évüket, Itachi jóval korábban megtalálta a kiskapukat. És mivel mégiscsak Uchiha, ráadásul immár rangidős, senki nem is mert ellentmondani neki. Mint egy bábmester rángatta a szálakat a háttérből, és bár Sasuke megvetette a piszkos üzelmeit, azt el kellett ismernie: mesterien végezte a dolgát.

„_Kicsi, bolond Sasuke_" – emlékezett vissza egy korai, szintén éjszakai beszélgetésükre. „_Hidd csak, hogy a szüleink ártatlanok voltak, ha úgy kényelmesebb a világ, bánom is én. De azt ne gondold, hogy engem félreállíthatsz._"

Beleborzongott a szavak emlékébe is, nem beszélve a hangnemről, amiben akkor hallotta. Furcsa, veszélyes magabiztosság csöpögött akkor Itachi ajkairól, amiért leginkább pofán akarta vágni testvérét: tudta ugyan, hogy az valószínűleg erőfeszítés nélkül kapná el a csuklóját, de akkor még nagyon is rá volt telepedve a tehetetlenség.

Röviddel azután az éjszaka után azonban már megtalálta a módját, hogy legalább a szemeit rajta tartsa Itachin. Ügyvédhez fordult, aki megerősítette, hogy Uchiha lévén neki is joga van tudni mindenről, ami a cégnél folyik: még ha messze is van a felnőttkortól, adott körülmények között normális volt a kíváncsisága.

Mobilja rezgése megállásra kényszerítette. Míg elővette az eszközt a karján lévő tokból, megelégedve nyugtázta, hogy a hideg ellenére is átizzadta pólóját: gondolatai között eltévedve észre se vette, mennyire megerőltette magát. Leült az egyik fa tövébe és a kijelzőre pillantott: egy új email. Rábökött az apró ikonra és megjelent az üzenet: „_Nem találtak semmit._"

A feladó és a cím helye üres volt, ahogy a dátumot és időt is csupa nullák töltötték ki, ő azonban nagyon is jól tudta, kitől van az üzenet. Egy percig üresen bámult maga elé: valahogy nem ezt várta.

Nagyot sóhajtott. Nem lehetett azt mondani, hogy _szerette_ Itachit, ahogy minden bizonnyal fordítva is ez volt a helyzet, de mégiscsak összetartoztak. Legalábbis, ő szerette volna ezt hinni, de ha tényleg nem volt semmi…

- A pokolba az egésszel! – mordult fel hirtelen.

Mintha nem lett volna elég a tragédia, az örökség, bátyja gátlástalansága – most még be is volt zárva. Nem rácsok mögé ugyan, de úgy érezte: semmivel sincs több mozgástere _itt_, mint Itachinak a börtönben. Márpedig mozgástérre _most_ igazán szüksége lett volna.

- x -

Órája hajnali ötöt mutatott, mikor visszaért a szobájukhoz. Odabentről fura zajokat hallott kiszűrődni: fészkelődés, nyögések – valami biztosan nem volt rendben. És csakugyan: ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót, szemei rögtön megakadtak Narutón, aki jobbra-balra dobálta magát az ágyon, pedig még mindig aludt. Volna, ha épp nem kínozza valamilyen rossz álom. Sasuke felhorkant és odalépett hozzá, szinte kitépve füléből a fülhallgatókat.

- Naruto… - hajolt fölé, kezét a vállára téve.

- Neeeh… Ugh… Ne… Ne tedd!

- Naruto! Ébredj fel! – próbálta újra, immár erősen rázva a szőke vállát.

Naruto szemei kinyíltak, felült, és ijedten húzódott a falhoz Sasuke érintése elől.

- Mi…? Hol…? – nézett körbe zavartan, de úgy tűnt, nem látott túl sok mindent. Sasukével ellentétben Naruto homlokán nem gyöngyöztek izzadságcseppek és levegőt is rendesen kapott, csak sokkal bizonytalanabbnak tűnt a környezetét illetően. Sasuke felegyenesedett és az ablakhoz fordult, hogy beengedje a horizonton épp felbukkanó nap első sugarait.

- Csak én vagyok, nyugi. Sasuke. Rémlik? – magyarázta halkan.  
>- Sasu…ke…? – kérdezte még mindig bizonytalanul.<br>- Rosszat álmodtál.  
>- Álom… Csak…álmodtam…?<br>- Hát…most legalábbis. Összevissza dobáltad magad és beszéltél is.

Naruto arcán épp megjelentek a nyugalom első jelei, ám az információ, mi szerint beszélt is, ismét megijesztette.

- M-mit… miket mondtam? – érdeklődött.  
>- Nem sokat – vonta meg a vállát az Uchiha. – Csak azt ismételgetted, hogy <em>ne, ne tedd<em>.  
>- Oh… - nyögött. Megkönnyebbülni látszott, de felsóhajtott és homlokához emelte kezét. – Én … Köszi, hogy felébresztettél.<br>- Hn. Épp jókor értem vissza – felelte Sasuke közönyösen. Úgy tűnt, Narutóban ekkor tudatosult, hogy szobatársa tulajdonképpen melegítőt és edzőcipőt visel, pedig a kintről beszűrődő fény alapján még nem lehetett itt az ideje a felkelésnek – az ébresztőjét még biztosan nem kellett kinyomnia.  
>- …vissza? – kérdezte végül nem túl értelmesen.<br>- Hn. Nem tudtam aludni, gondoltam futok pár kört. Apropó – magyarázta, majd megfordult és körülnézett a szobában, aminek a közepén, a padlón meg is találta amit keresett, majd visszatéve Naruto éjjeliszekrényére folytatta. – A kártyád. Magammal vittem, hogy be tudjak jönni. Remélem, nem gond.  
>- Ööh… N-nem… D-dehogyis…<br>- ...nem akarod elmondani? – kérdezte végül Sasuke, látva, hogy Naruto még mindig nem tudott szabadulni az álom hatása alól.  
>- Mi? Ja, ömm… N-nem, nem hiszem. V… Végtére is csak egy…hülye álom volt…n-nem? – dadogta idegesen a szőke. – De köszi…<br>- Te tudod. Részemről megyek és lezuhanyozok…  
>- P-persze, menj csak…aaaaddig talán…összeszedem magam…<p>

- x -

Nagyjából két órával később Naruto már sokkal jobban volt, mondhatni visszatért normális önmagához – már amennyire ezt Sasuke meg tudta állapítani ennyire rövid ismeretség után. Egyik kezében apró tükröt tartott, másikkal pedig épp a szeme köré igyekezett vörös festéket felvinni.

- Dobe, ha azt akarod, hogy megvárjalak, csipkedd magad! Nincs kedvem ahhoz, hogy öt perc alatt kelljen felhörpintenem a kávét. És még a nyakkendőd sincs meg – sürgette Sasuke a szobatársát. Persze, ő maga nagyon is jól tudta, hisz észrevette még korábban, hogy Naruto nyakkendője a szőke ágya alatt hevert, de nem érdekelte annyira a dolog, hogy el is árulja neki. Így viszont, hogy már egy egész órájuk se volt hátra az első tanóra kezdetéig, aggódni kezdett.

- Áááh! A francba is! – kiáltott fel. – Jó, jó, mindjárt…megvagyok…ezzel… - folytatta, miközben keze nem állt meg. – Ííííígy ni! … Nah, milyen? – fordult Sasuke felé, idióta vigyorral az arcán. Sasuke szemügyre vette a sárga kontaktlencsét és a vörösre mázolt szemhéjakat: meg kellett állapítania, hogy a meglehetősen szolid egyenruhát tökéletesen hátba szúrta az összhatás.

- Csodás… – felelte unottan. – És gondolod, hogy a tanárok nem fognak balhézni miatta?  
>- Ah, ah, aaah, Sasuke – rázta meg mutatóujját maga előtt Naruto. – Épp az a lényeg, hogy kiakadjanak. Kell valami, ami ellensúlyozza börtönbüntetésünk első napját. Nem gondolod?<p>

_Börtönbüntetés._

Sasukét érzékenyen érintette a szóhasználat, bár próbálta nem mutatni. Eszébe jutott, hogy bátyja ügyvédjével is találkoznia kell még a nap folyamán, és hirtelen semmi kedve nem volt a dologhoz.

- Sasuke?... Áh, na mindegy. Izé … ja, nyakkendő! … Nem lepne meg, ha kidobtam volna az ablakon…hehe.

Szinte belemászott a komód fiókjaiba, és mindenféle ruhadarabot kihajigált belőle, és ahogy a kinti ruhakupac növekedett a pólók, pulcsik, nadrágok, alsók és zoknik halmaitól, úgy tűnt egyre reménytelenebbnek az ügy.

- Nem igaz, tegnap még itt volt a kezemben…

Sasuke felsóhajtott és kihúzta az ágy alól a bajos ruhadarabot, majd lerázta róla a port.

- Ezt keresed, ugye? – kérdezte Naruto nyakába téve a nyakkendőt, és el is kezdte megkötni, miután szembefordította magával a srácot.  
>- Iiih…igen, de-… - szólalt meg a fiú, ám a másik közbevágott.<br>- Az ágyad alatt volt.  
>- Heh, gondolhattam volna, de-…<br>- Nyugi, leporoltam.  
>- Ümm…kösz, de-…<br>- Maradj már veszteg! – mordult rá Sasuke, miután Naruto pirulva tűrte, hogy szobatársa megkösse a nyakkendőjét.

- K-kösz, de... Én is meg tudtam volna csinálni – próbálta duzzogósra venni a figurát, hogy leplezze zavarát.  
>- Valószínűleg. ... Úgy negyed óra alatt. Mehetünk végre?<p>

- x -

- Um…Sasuke?  
>- Hn?<br>- Tulajdonképpen, milyen órával kezdünk? – kérdezte Naruto a kávéját szürcsölgetve. Sasuke kérdőn pillantott fel laptopja mögül.  
>- Nem kaptál órarendet, dobe?<br>- Öhh… Hehe, nem igazán szoktam megnézni…

Az Uchiha hirtelenjében el nem tudta képzelni, hogy ez a srác hogy tudott olyan eredményeket produkálni, hogy az iskolában maradhatott eddig. Eszébe jutott a pár perccel korábbi jelenet is: a rendetlenség, az általános _káosz, _ami úgy tűnt, teljesen körülveszi Narutót.

- Irodalom – közölte szenvtelenül, majd szemei visszatértek a képernyőre.  
>- MIII? Neeeeee… Mondd, hogy nem megint Jiraiya-sensei-t kaptuk…? – fakadt ki a szőke.<p>

Sasuke nem tudta hova tenni az ijedtséget, így ismét kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Az az ember egy vén perverz…eskü! Ha a diri nem tartaná rajta a szemét, a kötelező-listánk csupa pornóból állna! Nem, mintha így nem akarna mindenféle…ömm…sz'al így is megpróbálja becsempészni a saját irományait az órákra… - magyarázta Naruto, miközben feladóan bámult bele kávéspoharába.

- …a saját irományait? – kérdezte Sasuke. „_Ugye nem...?_"  
>- Könyveket írogat, Sasuke… <em>Olyan<em> könyveket…  
>- Hn…<p>

„_De, de igen._" Sasuke nagyot sóhajtott. Tény, hogy nem mindennapi jelenség volt, de végülis ez valószínűleg nem vont le semmit a férfi tanári értékeiből.

- Nem érted – magyarázta tovább Naruto. – Többnyire a … saját … kalandjaiból … merít ihletet. _Nők_, Sasuke…annyi, hogy egész háremeket megtölthetnének velük! Ésésés… Folyton anekdotákat mesél… Meg ajánlgatja a könyveit…  
>- ...tényleg nem értem. Mért olyan tragédia ez? Mi gondod van a nőkkel?<p>

„_...Uchiha, ennél nagyobb álszent nem is lehetnél._" – feddte meg magát gondolatban szinte rögtön, amint a szavak elhagyták a száját. Tény, hogy általában vonzónak tartotta őket, de ez többnyire csak a külsejükre vonatkozhatott. Fiatalabb vagy idősebb: még nem találkozott olyannal, aki ne ment volna nagyon rövid idő alatt az idegeire.

Naruto a kérdéseket hallva kissé meglepődött: rosszul esett neki, hogy a másik hirtelen ennyire érzéketlen oldalát mutatta, elvégre legjobb tudomása szerint nem szolgáltatott rá okot. Méginkább belebámult a poharába, mintha valami nagyon érdekeset talált volna benne.

Sasuke persze rögtön, másodszor is észrevette magát, ahogy ránézett...

- Nem úgy gondoltam.

...viszont a bocsánatkérésekben nem nagyon volt gyakorlata.

- Igen, tudom – motyogta Naruto, majd vigyort erőltetve arcára, a másik fiúra nézett. – Nem érdekes. Gondolom, amúgy se nagyon vagy hozzászokva az ilyen környezethez...nálunk meg aztán pláne más minden, mint általában... Tudod, mit? Majd megszerzem a perverz egyik könyvét és beleolvashatsz. Csak hogy kiderüljön, mi a gond vele.

- Alig várom...

Persze, egy cseppet se várta, de valamiért azt érezte, hogy ennyi vezekléssel tartozik: az a megjegyzés tényleg nem kellett volna, még ha tényleg nem is _úgy_ értette. Felhörpintette kávéja maradékát, majd a gépet összecsukva felállt az asztaltól.

- Menjünk, nem akarok elkésni.  
>- Blöee... Ez a kávé szar... – fintorgott a szőke.<br>- Mi a gond vele?  
>- Hát... energiát és kezdőlöketet kéne adnia a naphoz, nem? De...<em>unalmas<em>...és a cukor meg a tej se segít rajta... Fel kéne turbózni ízekkel, mondjuk...nem is tudom...narancs? Vanília és málna? Sokkal bulisabb lenne... _Ezzel_ kezdeni a napot, pfft...akár rögtön el is lehetne bújni valami sötét sarokba, kis, egyszemélyes felhővel, amiből ömlik az eső... Nem gondolod?  
>- ...túl élénk a fantáziád, dobe – felelte Sasuke a fejét ingatva. – A kávé úgy jó, ahogy van: feketén.<p>

Naruto egészen értetlenkedve bámult a távolodó fiúra: tény, hogy ilyen személyiség mellett abszolút illett hozzá az erős, keserű íz, de ettől függetlenül se tudta elképzelni, hogy képes bárki _úgy_ meginni azt a löttyöt.

- Nem jössz?  
>- Öööh – rázta meg magát – de... Persze, máris...<p> 


	4. Harmadik fejezet

**(Not) By Yourself  
>3. fejezet: Az első nap<strong>

Nem mondhatni, hogy a fejéhez vágódó toll a legédesebb álmából ébresztette fel, de ettől függetlenül is fájdalmas élmény volt. A becsapódás helyét dörzsölgetve nézett fel a hangos kiabálásra.

- UZUMAKI! MÉGIS MIT GONDOLSZ, MIT MŰVELSZ AZ ÓRÁMON?  
>- Mhm…mi a…? Ez fájt, basszus…<br>- Nem feleltél a kérdésemre, Uzumaki! Hogy van merszed már az első órán aludni?  
>- Ugh, hagyj már lógva, perverz… Úgyse csinálunk semmi értelmeset.<p>

„Pfeh, idióta…" gondolta magában Sasuke az eseményeket figyelve. „És a szája is túl nagy."

- Szóval unatkozol, mi? … Rendben van. Jövő hétre háromezer-ötszáz szó az első kötelező olvasmányról, az óra elején be is számolhatsz belőle.  
>- MIIIII? Megőrültél, perverz? Azt se tudom, hogy-… - pattant fel a fiú a lehetetlen feladat hallatán, de mellette ülő barátja félbeszakította.<br>- Naruto, fogd már be és ülj le! – ragadta meg Kiba a csuklóját, hogy visszahúzza a székbe a dühöngő szőkét.

Naruto duzzogva fonta össze a karjait maga előtt, de letelepedett: nagyjából Kiba volt az egyetlen, akire _talán_ hallgatott.

- Nos, ha ezzel megvagyunk – folytatta a tanár a magyarázatot, melynek nagy részét Naruto szerencsésen átaludta –, akinek valami kérdése, hasfájása van, az e-mailben elér… Mára ennyi, elmehettek. Uchiha-san, te maradj még pár percre, kérlek!

Sasuke felhorkant: sose voltak ínyére a „még-pár-perc"-es beszélgetések; a tény pedig, hogy tanára egyszerre tegezte és magázta, határozottan irritáló volt. De nem volt mit tenni: laptopját összecsukva a hóna alá kapta és a férfi asztalához lépett, míg a szerencsésebbek vonultak kifelé a teremből.

- Sensei…?

- Szóval, Uchiha Sasuke, hm? Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy… – nézett le rá elgondolkodva a férfi az asztala mögül. Nagydarabnak tűnt, fertőzően jókedvűnek, ám széles vigyora mintha titkokat rejtegetett volna. Hirtelen aztán csak legyintett. – Áh, de ne is foglalkozz ezzel. Ismerlek, de remélem, tudod, hogy semmilyen kivételes bánásmódban nem részesülhetsz? Fogalmam sincs, hogy a többi tanár miként vélekedik és kezel majd, de ami engem illet, úgy gondolom: egy név még nem ok semmire. _Itt_ még nem bizonyítottál, és-…

- Elnézést, hogy félbeszakítom, sensei… – emelte fel a kezeit, mintegy tiltakozva. – Természetesen, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem várhatok ilyesmit. Nem is számítok rá.  
>- Hm, szóval csak van benned jómodor is, eh? Láttalak a tegnap esti hírekben... Nade, hagyjuk. Ettől függetlenül, amit a többieknek mondtam, persze, rád is érvényes: nyugodtan keress meg, ha valami gondod akadna.<p>

- Köszönöm, sensei… Engedelmével…

- Persze, persze, menj csak – mondta és az ajtó felé intett. – Találkozunk jövő héten. Oh, és Sasuke? Az az érzésem, ezt amúgyis megtennéd, hogy Naruto ne menjen az agyadra, de azért... Szóval, próbálj meg egy kis értelmet verni a fejébe, amíg együtt laktok, rendben?

„Csodás... Nincs elég bajom, még azt az idiótát is pesztráljam" töprengett a teremből kilépve. Órájára pillantva csodálkozva nyugtázta, hogy az még fél kilencet se mutatott, aztán megadóan sóhajtott. „Bár, igaza van: ha nem teszek valamit, meg fogok hülyülni mellette."

- x -

Szép, napfényes őszi reggel volt, amit a madarak csiripeléséből még bőven lehetett nyárnak is gondolni, és erre tökéletesen rájátszott a zöldellő növényzet és a felhőtlen ég is. Az asztaloknál pár diák üldögélt és cseverészett elmélyülten, kávék és egyéb reggelik mellett: az első órák többnyire nem szóltak másról csak az adott félévi-évi tantervről, amit a legtöbb tanár gyorsan előadott, hogy aztán elküldhesse osztályát-csoportját. Az idillt csak az éppen letelepedő páros egyik tagja törte meg.

- Ekkora faszt! – hőbörgött Naruto. – Hogy a bánatba írjak annyit a … a … áh, azt se tudom, miről kéne írnom!...

- Umm… Stendhal Vörös és feketéjéről - vetette közbe Kiba a jegyzeteit bogarászva.

- …de tök mindegy, ennyi idő alatt el se lehet olvasni egy könyvet!

- Naruto, halkabban már…az egész iskola zeng tőled…

- Máris bajban, Naruto? – hallottak egy harmadik hangot, mire mindketten felkapták a fejüket: egy magas, barnahajú fiú állt mellettük.

- Hé, haver – derült fel a szőke arca a felismeréstől, majd rögtön felemelte öklét, hogy a felé nyújtotthoz érintse. – Mikor jöttél? Nem is láttalak…

- Csak ma hajnalban, tegnap este szállt le a gép… Hogysmint, Kiba?

- Sikeresen túl egy mentőakción, kösz… – felelte a kérdezett, barátja felé biccentve. - Nem ülsz le?

- Heh, máris felidegesítette Tsunadét? – bólintott a jövevény ahogy elvigyorodva egy széket fordított maga alá és karjait a háttámlára tette.

- Óh, nem, vele majd most lesz csak óránk-…

- MIIII? Nem mondod…? Apám, nekem végem!

Naruto lefejelte az asztalt, kis híján felborítva Kiba kávéját.

- BAZ... – kapta fel a fiú a csészét. – Naruto, vigyázz már, hogy hol fejeled le az asztalt! Nekem ma ez még csak az első koffeinadagom... Amúgy meg – bökött a fiú bordái közé, miután a fekete folyadékot biztonságba helyezte –, nem aludtál eleget Jiraiya óráján?

- Komolyan elaludt?

- Jah, azon akadt ki a vén csont… jövő héten bemutathatja az első kötelezőnket. Egy háromezer-ötszáz szavas esszéből. És állítom, ha nem fogom vissza, lett volna abból ötezer is.

- Höhö, nem igaz… Gratulálok, haver, komolyan – röhögte a barnahajú. – Felülmúlod önmagad!

- Pofa be, Nara… - nyögte Naruto.

- Jó, jó, nyugi, tudod, hogy szívesen segítek, ha olyanról van szó. De lásd be: lassan már a saját rekordodat se fogod tudni megjavítani.

Valóban tény volt, hogy a Nara-fiú az iskola legintelligensebb tanulói közé tartozott – igaz, a jegyein ez nem mindig tükröződött. Sokat hiányzott, többnyire mert apja ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy üzleti útjaira elkísérje őt, mondván: nem lehet _mindent_ megtanulni az iskolában. Az igazsághoz azonban hozzátartozott, hogy a fiú ezeket az utakat ugyanúgy fáradságosnak találta, mint a tanulást. Pedig utóbbival nem is nagyon kellett foglalkoznia: általában elsőre megragadtak a dolgok a fejében. És bár egy évvel idősebb volt náluk, mindig szívesen időzött Narutóékkal, még ha ez sokszor gyakorlatilag korrepetálást jelentett is.

- Naruto… Nem akarsz bemutatni? – bökte meg barátját ismét Kiba.

- …he? – emelte fel a fejét az asztalról Naruto, mire Kiba az ajtón épp kilépő Sasuke felé mutatott. – Ha jól sejtem, az ott a szobatársad – mondta.

- Oi, szobatársat kaptál? Van még amiről nem tudok? – méltatlankodott félkomolyan a barna.

Naruto lelkesen integeteni kezdett, így helyette Kiba válaszolt a kérdésre...

- Szakított Gaarával.

...amiért jutalmul egy erős rúgást kapott a sípcsontjába. Az asztal alatt lábát dörzsölgetve, vádlón nézett a szőkére.

- Megtennéd, hogy legalább akkor nem pletykálsz, amikor itt ülök melletted?  
>- Nem tudom, mi ütött beléd, csak válaszoltam. De ha azt akarod, hogy inkább a hátad mö-...<br>- Srácok, ő itt Uchiha Sasuke – állt fel Naruto a helyéről, mikor Sasuke odaért az asztalukhoz hűvös közönnyel az arcán. – Sasuke, ők ketten valsz'eg a legjobb barátaim: Inuzuka Kiba és Nara Shikamaru.  
>- Üdv – biccentett feléjük Sasuke. – Bocs, de beszélhetnék veled, Naruto? Négyszemközt...?<br>Kiba és Shikamaru összenéztek, majd mint akik előre megbeszélték, búcsút intettek.  
>- Nyugodtan, úgyis...ömm...dolgunk van... Később látjuk egymást!<br>- H-hé, mi ez? – nézett utánuk Naruto. – Öhm ... szép kis legjobb barátok ...  
>- Naruto?<br>- Oké, oké, itt vagyok...ellentétben a barátaimmal...hallod, Shikával még nem is tudtam beszélni, csak most találkoztam vele... Muszáj volt-...  
>- Naruto, csak előre szólok, hogy nem akarom hallani, hogy háziért vagy bármi másért könyörögsz.<p>

A szőke hirtelen nem értette, miről van szó, így aztán értelmesnek semmiképp nem nevezhető arcot vágott. Mikor végre felfogta, sejtelmes vigyor ült ki az arcára.

- Ááááh, értem már... Ezt akarta a perverz, ugye? Hogy foglalkozz velem? Sasuke, adok egy tanácsot: szarj rá.

Ezúttal Sasukén volt a sor, hogy értetlenkedjen, de nem mutatta: továbbra is közönyösen nézett a fiúra.

- Dobe, ő a tanárod-...

- Persze, persze, persze, a tanárom. Elárulhatok egy titkot? Minden évben megpróbál összehozni valakiket. Próbálja a piti kis kerítő szerepét játszani a vén kecske – nevetett. – Nem tudom, talán kezd kifogyni az ihletből, akkor viszont annál kevésbé szabad neki...öhmm, anyagot szolgáltatni. Talán nemsokára felhagy az írással.

- ...nem értesz – rázta a fejét Sasuke. – Szobatársak vagyunk. Az eddigiek alapján, lehet, hogy megvan a magadhoz való eszed, de hogy nem úgy használod, ahogy kéne, az is tuti. Nekem pedig kisebb gondom is nagyobb annál, mint hogy állandóan téged kelljen kihúznom a szarból. Vágod?

A vigyor eltűnt: Sasuke komolyan beszélt, ami kissé rosszul érintette Narutót. Sejtette, hogy nem lesznek egyből legjobb barátok a fiúval, de úgy tűnt: egyenesen elutasító vele a srác, amit pedig nem érdemelt ki.

- T-tudod… Nem kértem semmit…nem is állt szándékomban… Tudok magamra vigyázni, oké? Eddig is tudtam...és...nyugalom, _Uchiha-san_, biztosíthatom róla, hogy nem fogom zavarni... – mondta és elrohant.

Sasuke kérdőn nézett utána: furcsa volt az egész jelenet, és el nem tudta képzelni, mi lelte az amúgy könnyed srácot.

- x -

„Én hülye" töprengett Naruto a szobája felé sietve. „Mért gondoltam, hogy... Argh, ekkora ego-majmot! És én még jófej akartam len-..."

- Oompf! – nyögött fel, ahogy beleütközött valakibe.

- Hé, figyelj, hova lépsz... – mondta egy végtelenül nyugodt hang. Naruto felnézve Gaarát pillantotta meg maga előtt.

- Gaara...? Én...bocs, csak...jár az agyam.

- Hm? Valami gond van?

- Nem érdekes... – próbált védekezni a fiú, pedig igenis mérges volt. – Hagyjuk, jó? Különben is…már nem kell, hogy velem foglalkozz… - tette hozzá, fejét lesütve, majd megpróbálta kikerülni a fiút. Gaara azonban nem hagyta ennyiben a dolgot: elkapta Naruto vállát és átkarolta a szőkét.

- Figyelj, attól, hogy szakítottunk, még a barátod vagyok. Úgyhogy ki vele – mondta.  
>- Áh, csak…igazam volt, hogy nem akartam szobatársat. Egy hülye seggfej.<p>

- …szobatárs?

- Ühüm… Te még…nem tudod… Oh! Pedig…találkoztál vele. Legalábbis azt mondta, hogy…beléd botlott, mikor megérkezett. Uchiha Sasuke.

- Uh… Tudtam, hogy valahonnan ismerős volt a feje – mondta Gaara szárazon.

- Figyelj… Kösz, hogy … szóval … De szeretnék egyedül lenni – magyarázta Naruto miközben kiszabadította magát barátja karjából.

Szinte épp csak nem lökte el magától a fiút, aztán futva tette meg az utat szobájáig. Odabent lehuppant az ágyára és a plafont bámulta. _Itt_ legalább nem találja meg senki – ha mégis, minimum kopognia kell, úgy pedig már könnyen eldöntheti, hogy beengedi-e az illetőt.

- x -

- Áh, Uchiha-san…örvendek! – hajolt meg az öltönyös férfi, mikor észrevette Sasuke közeledését. – Kagou Seiji, szolgálatára.

- Üdv – biccentett a fiú és minden további nélkül leült az egyik padra, intve a férfinek, hogy ő is foglaljon helyet.

Talán nem volt épp a legjobb ötlet a nyílt utcán találkozni bátyja ügyvédjével, de a fél tizenkettes időpontot még így is majdnem elmulasztotta: állítólag az igazgatónő volt az egyetlen, aki mindig, minden első órát végig megtartott. Szerinte ugyanis úgysincs elég idő a teljes tananyagra, ezért nem hajlandó felesleges pazarlásra. Sasuke így végül mégis helyeselte, hogy közvetlenül az iskola előtti térre beszélte meg a találkozót – ha bárhova mennie kellett volna, tuti elkésik.

- …nos?

- Igen, igen, öhm… – kezdte a férfi idegesen – Szóval az a helyzet, hogy… A bátyja határozottan állítja, hogy ártatlan az ellene felhozott vádakban-…

- Mivel is vádolják tulajdonképpen?

- Illegális drogok birtoklása, illetve terjesztése…egész pontosan-…

- Marhaság. Itachi sose keveredne ilyesmibe.

- Igen, igen, nos… Ismeri ön azokat, akikkel aznap este együtt találták a házukban?

- Pfeh. Kankurou Itachi évfolyamtársa volt…mondhatni régi barátok. Orochimarut pedig mindenki ismeri, aki figyelemmel követi a napi híreket. Hírhedt bandavezér.

- Nos, igen, talán…hm…legalábbis, ezt feltételezik a hatóságok.

- Nem tudják? – nézett érdeklődőn az ügyvédre Sasuke.

- Nincs rá kézzelfogható bizonyíték – rázta a fejét a férfi –, eddig mindig kicsúszott a kezükből a fickó.

Furcsa volt hallania, hogy amit gyakorlatilag mindenütt kész tényként tálaltak, az valójában nem is volt tényként kezelhető. „Talán nem meglepő…de furcsa" töprengett a fiú.

- …attól még körözött bűnöző marad – zárta le a dolgot Sasuke. – Nézze, Kagou-san, tudom, hogy a bátyám nem egy szent. Elsők között tudnám kiteregetni az összes szennyesét. De akármi is szerepel a priuszában, mindig tudta, hol a határ, és sose lépte volna át. Ebben biztos vagyok – magyarázta határozottan.

- Nos, igen, a rendőrség valóban nem talált bizonyítékot a házkutatás során-…

- Házkutatás? – kapta fel Sasuke a fejét. – Volt engedélyük?

Az ügyvéd egyik kezével a táskájban kezdett kutatni, míg a másikban egy zsebkendővel a homlokát törölgette. Láthatóan ideges volt, és Sasuke már azon kezdett gondolkodni: vajon az ilyen mértékű izgatottság mögött csak gyenge idegek, vagy ingatag lábakon álló szakértelem bújkál? Aztán gyorsan elhessegette magától a gondolatokat: Itachi sose spórolt semmin, valószínűtlennek hatott, hogy épp az alkalmazottait ne a legjobbakból válogatta volna össze.

- Sajnos azt kell mondanom, volt – nyögte ki végül a férfi, átnyújtva egy papírt a fiúnak. – Továbbá, kétlem, hogy jóváhagynák az óvadékot…

- Hn – hümmögött Sasuke, végigjártatva szemeit az iraton.

- Valami gond van, Uchiha-san?

- Nem is tudom… Minden túl gyorsan történik. És túl…hn…

- Túl simán?

Sasuke nem felelt, csak bólintott. A papír még mindig a kezében volt, de gondolatai már messze jártak. „Ne aggódj, öcsi. Ha le is csuknának, legfeljebb két nap múlva már kinn vagyok" – mondta neki valamikor Itachi. Persze, szokatlanul magabiztosnak tűnt már akkor is, de ez azóta kétszer már megtörtént, és a bátyja mindkétszer otthon volt már másnap. Se tárgyalások, se semmilyen egyéb következmény. Talán…

- Nem ... Nem a bátyám a ... célpont – mondta lassan. – Orochimarut akarják elkapni. Jól gondolom, ügyvéd úr? – tette fel végül a kérdést, meglepve vele a férfit. – A kígyóra akarják végre ráhúzni a vizes lepedőt, és ehhez felhasználnak mindent és mindenkit, mert maguktól túl _inkompetensek_, hogy sikerrel járjanak…

- Nos, én … Ebben kétségkívül lehet valami. Mindazonáltal a bátyjának is megvannak a maga sötét ügyei, és ilyen esetekben, ha nagyobbat robban a bomba és többen vannak a hatósugarában...a rendőrséget nem igazán érdekli. Jut is eszembe… - magyarázott az ügyvéd, aztán ismét kotorászni kezdett a táskájában. – A bátyja szeretné, ha ezt aláírná… - mondta és egy újabb papírt nyújtott át Sasukének, aki rögtön olvasni kezdte.

- Mi ez?

- Egy…meghatalmazás… - nyelt nagyot a férfi. – Itachi szeretné, ha a vállalat irányítását az általa megnevezett helyettesekre bízná a távollé-…

- Nem.

- Nos … igen … mondta, hogy … valószínűleg nem akarja majd-…

- Mondja meg Itachinak, hogy feldughatja magának a meghatalmazását – adta vissza az iratot Sasuke és felállt a helyéről. – Apámék cégének az irányítását nem bízom idegenekre, amíg egyetlen Uchiha is van a világon, aki nincs vagy a föld alatt, vagy rácsok mögött. Főleg olyanokra nem, akiket ő nevezne ki. Márpedig amikor legutóbb ellenőriztem, még Uchiha voltam – magyarázta hátat fordítva az ügyvédnek, majd hátranyúlva lejjebb húzta nyakáról az ingét, hogy felfedje a legyezőt formáló tetoválást, hogy még jobban hangsúlyozza a nyakában amúgyis ott fityegő medált. – Ha van valami fejlemény, tudja hol ér el. Kagou-san…jó napot kívánok! – köszönt el és az úttest felé indult, ahol leintett egy taxit.

„12.03 … jobb lesz, ha sietek."

- x -

- Sasuke! Sasuke! – hallotta a kiáltozást az osztályterem felé igyekezve: Kiba integetett neki már messziről.

- Inuzuka?

- Nem láttad Narutót?

- …kellett volna?

- Tudod, mióta Shikával otthagytunk titeket az udvaron…ömm… – vonogatta vállát Kiba –, szóval, Gaara azt mondja, még találkozott vele, állítólag egyedül akart lenni. De azóta…ugye, fizikára se jött be, ebédnél se láttuk…ami pedig elég fura, mert a kaját sose szokta kihagyni. Senki nem tudja, hol lehet.

- …a szobájában? – kérdezett rá a nyilvánvalóra.

- Kopogtunk, dörömböltünk, de senki nem nyitott ajtót…

Sasuke lehunyta a szemeit és megint nagyot sóhajtott. Ha most elmegy és megpróbálja előkeríteni Narutót, minimum elkésik az óráról. Ha viszont annyiban hagyja a dolgot, csak még több okot szolgáltat arra, hogy egoista sznobnak nézzék. Két táskáját levéve válláról Kiba kezébe nyomta őket és előkapta mobilját.

- Fogd meg!…  
>- Öhm … hívni is próbáltuk, de…<br>- Dobe? – szólt a telefonba Sasuke. – Hol a pokolban vagy? … Nem, te idióta… Figyelj, odamegyek, ajánlom, hogy beengedj!

Kiba csodálkozva figyelte az eseményeket: hárman keresték Narutót és nem találták meg; hárman próbálták felhívni, de egyiküknek se vette fel; Sasuke pedig úgy tűnt, nemcsak beszélni tudott vele elsőre, de azt is tudja, hol bújt el – elsőre.

- A szobájában van. Állítólag aludt – vetette oda foghegyről Kibának, majd visszavette táskáit. – Mondd meg a tanárnak, hogy késünk.

- x -

Naruto egyáltalán nem látszott se vidámnak, se kipihentnek, de úgy tűnt, az se zavarta, hogy gyakorlatilag ellógott egy órát és az ebédszünetet is a szobában kuporogva töltötte. Az ablak tárva volt, de haja a huzat ellenére is eltakarta szemeit, mikor ajtót nyitott Sasukének.

- Ugye nem akartál kiugrani, dobe? – kérdezte a fiú, próbálva feldobni a hangulatot. – Túl alacsonyan vagyunk, max azt érnéd el vele, hogy pár napot-hetet kórházban kellene töltened.

- Ha…ha. Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy nincs időd rám…mért vagy most itt? – kérdezett vissza Naruto.

- …nem aludtál, csak bámultad a plafont és közben azt kívántad: hagyjon békén mindenki. Így volt? Esetleg figyeltél, amikor az ügyvéddel beszéltem…ha épp akkor voltál az ablaknál.

Naruto csodálkozott, bár azon-e, hogy a fiú ezt honnan tudta, vagy azon, hogy miért foglalkozott vele, már nem tudta volna megmondani.

- Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre – bökte ki végül.

- Ahogy te se az enyémre – mosolygott Sasuke, bár Naruto azt a mosolyt inkább valami gúnyos vigyorként tudta csak értelmezni. – Figyelj, bármilyen hihetetlen is, a barátaid aggódtak érted. Ami meg engem illet… Valóban elfoglalt vagyok. Azért is örülnék, ha nem _ilyen_ marhaságok miatt kéne szaladgálnom utánad.

- Szóval … Szóval nem velem van bajod? – kérdezte reménykedve.

- Veled? Mért lenne? Tény, hogy kissé túl izgága vagy, de…

- Heh…hehe…köszi – vigyorgott Naruto és átölelte Sasukét, aki nem is tudott mit kezdeni a dologgal.

- Naruto…? Mit…csinálsz? – feszengett.

- Oh, üüüümm…bocsi – engedte el a fiút Naruto. – Én csak …

- …random ölelgetsz mindenkit, ha jó kedved van?

- Mi? Jah…n-nem, csak…

- Na mindegy. Figyelj, ez a tiéd – nyújtotta át Sasuke kisebbik táskáját.

- Eh? Mi ez? – kérdezte Naruto kíváncsian, de máris leült az ágyára, hogy kinyissa a rejtélyes táskát, amiben, meglepetésére, egy apró, hófehér laptopot talált, rajta egy ugyanolyan legyezővel, amilyen Sasuke nyakában is lógott. – Sasukeeee?

- Hn?

- Ez…micsoda? – kérdezte újra, immár kezében forgatva az eszközt.

- Nekem laptopnak tűnik…

- P-persze, d-d-d-de…?

- Órán gyakorlatilag mindenki gépen pötyögött, te viszont…még ha nem is aludtál volna, sehol nem láttam itt semmit, ami arra utalna, hogy lenne sajátod, én meg ezt úgyse használom, szóval…

- Sasuke…

- Igen, dobe, az a nevem.

Naruto nem jutott szóhoz: még ha nem is _neki_ vett Sasuke egy _új_ gépet, csak elhozott egy sajátot otthonról, ez akkor is jobb volt bármilyen vadiúj ajándéknál. És nem is tűnt használtnak…

- Tudod…a sulitól mindenki kap egyet, aki nem…szóval, akinek nincs…

- Oh? Hol a tiéd?

- Hát ööö… Az úgy volt, hogy… szóóóval… A lényeg, hogy volt egy buli, ééés hát…elég csúnyán összetört. Azóta is melózok, hogy ki tudjam fizetni…ha visszaviszem…eeegyelőre itt rejtegetem az ágyam alatt. Cs-csak azt sajnálom, hogy az összes fotóm-videóm is odalett, pedig-…

- Mutasd!

A szőke értetlenkedve nézett szobatársára, de a szigorú tekintetnek nem tudott ellenállni: letette új játékszerét és előbányászott ágya alól egy dobozt.

- Hogy az ördögbe tudtátok ezt így hazavágni? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Sasuke ahogy meglátta a rommá zúzott maradványokat, amik tényleg nem nagyon emlékeztettek egy laptopra. – Na mindegy… ha szerencséd van, még meg lehet menteni róla dolgokat, úgy nézem, csak kívülről ennyire szörnyű…

- …nem tudtam, hogy ennyire értesz a gépekhez – állapította meg Naruto. – De ööh…n-nincs nekem pénzem ilyesmire, az adatmentés rohadt drága tud lenni – biggyesztette le az ajkait. – Meg…ööö…nem akarom, hogy akárki belenézegessen…

- Nem nézegethetnek bele – vágta rá Sasuke – nálunk a cégnél legalábbis biztos nem. Ha gondolod, elvihetem …

- …meg…megtennéd? – nézett rá reménykedve Naruto.

- Persze. De most mennünk kéne, mert már így is késésben vagyunk…te pedig egy órát már ellógtál ma…

- Hn...a te hibád – motyogta Naruto az orra alatt.

- Az enyém...? Mi is?

- Hát, hogy pont Tsunade nem látott _így_ – mondta és vigyorogva az arcára mutatott. – Ő abszolút értékelte volna...

- ...el tudom képzelni. És nagyjából ugyanott tartottál volna, ahol így.

Naruto kérdőn pillantott szobatársára: nem értette, hogy mire célozgatott a fiú.

- Valahogy olyan érzésem van, hogy minimum kiküldött volna az óráról.  
>- Öh...höhöhö, iggggen, pont erről beszélek...<p>

- x -

Épp elvégezte dolgát és már a kezeit mosta, közben a tükörben arcát bámulta: ideje lett volna fodrászhoz mennie, mert haja már nemkívánatos helyeken is kezdett túl hosszú lenni; ajkai szárazak voltak; még szemceruzáját is sikerült elkennie, pedig alig szokta körberajzolni a szemeit. Hirtelen kivágódott az egyik fülke ajtaja és egy ismerős hang szólította.

- Uchiha!

Meg se kellett fordulnia, mert a fiú máris kilépett a mosdókhoz, így a tükörben jól láthatta az égővörös hajat.

- Áh, te vagy-…

- Gaara – vágott közbe a fiú, pedig Sasuke tényleg emlékezett a nevére.

- Hn. Segíthetek-…

- Figyelj, engem nem érdekel, hogy odakint ki vagy – magyarázott, a tükörben figyelve az Uchihát, miközben lassan ő is kezet mosott. – Sőt, hogy őszinte legyek, az se érdekel, hogy itt ki mit gondol rólad. De Naruto a barátom-…

- Igen, tudom – vágott közbe ezúttal Sasuke. – Említette, hogy jártatok. Azt is, hogy szakított veled.

Gaara ingerülten hunyta le szemeit.

- Hm. Látom, jól informált vagy. Meglepő.

- …meglepő?

- Meglepő, hogy bármennyi időt szánsz arra, hogy meghallgasd Narutót.

- Te miről beszélsz?

- Nem tudom, ma délelőtt mit műveltél vele, de finoman szólva is zaklatott volt…aztán órákra eltűnt, ahogy hallottam...

- Nézd – fordult felé Sasuke a kezeit törölgetve –, ha már jól informáltságról van szó, és ha már ilyen burkoltan megdícsértél, talán példát is vehetnél rólam, nem? Igen, volt köztünk egy apró félreértés, amit már tisztáztunk, miután _én_ megtaláltam Narutót. A szobájában, mellesleg, ahol nem aludt, csak épp nem akart mást beengedni. ... Van még valami esetleg? – kérdezte végül.

Gaara nem jutott szóhoz: tényleg le volt maradva a fejleményekről, de honnan is tudhatott volna ezekről a dolgokról? Nem Naruto osztályába járt, Kiba és a Nara-gyerek pedig valahogy sose kedvelték őt igazán, így aztán gyakorlatilag nem is kommunikáltak egymással.

- Én is így gondoltam – dobta a szemetesbe Sasuke a papírtörlőt, majd távozott a mosdóból.

- x -

- Áááá, Sasukeee...! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Naruto.

Sasuke az ágyán ült és épp egy könyvet olvasott, amikor fülébe hasított szobatársa hangja.

- ...ég a ház?

- Mi? ... Ja, nem, dehogyis, hehe – kuncogott a szőke. – Figyiiii, lejönnél velem a dirihez? Léééégyszi! Irtó fontos lenne!

- Miért is?

- Hát...Shikamaru születésnapja lesz nemsokára, és szerveznék egy bulit...ömm..._akárhol_, csak nem itt. Muszáj megbeszélni vele... – magyarázta.

- Úgy tudtam, szabadon járhatunk-kelhetünk, nem? – nézett fel Sasuke a könyvéből.

- Ajjj, perszeeee, de tudod, hogy van ez...este elkezdődik a buli, másnap reggelig nem nagyon ér véget... Az ilyet muszáj...öö...hogy is mondják...na...

- Egyeztetni?

- Aha, az az! – bólogatott Naruto.

- ...ehhez mért kellek én, dobe?

- Mmm...csak gondoltam, nyújthatnál lelki támaszt, ha könyörögnöm kell neki...?

Sasuke csöndben maradt: próbálta eldönteni, akar-e egy kora esti sétát ilyen apróságért. Végül úgy döntött, ha másért nem is, hogy kíváncsiságát kielégítse, megnézi, hogy boldogul Naruto egy ilyen helyzetben.

- Gondolod, hogy még az irodájában van egyáltalán? – tette le a könyvét és belebújt cipőjébe.  
>- Heh...ahogy ismerem, egészen biztos vagyok benne.<p>

- x -

Tsunade gyanakodva szemlélte Narutót, oldalán az új jövevénnyel, mikor meghallotta, miről is van szó. Bár a fiú, mióta az iskolába került, meglehetős hírnévre tett szert, mint bajkeverő, valójában komolyabb gond sose volt vele, és az is tény volt, hogy kintről se hozták még vissza rendőrök egy-egy ilyen buli után – ellentétben néhány másik diákkal. Az Uchiha jelenléte pedig azt sugallta, ő is támogatja a dolgot, ami talán biztosítéknak tekinthető arra, hogy nem lesz baj.

- És hol is lenne ez a buli? – tette fel végül a legnyilvánvalóbb kérdést, valamiért Sasukén felejtve a szemeit. Sasuke épp a fejét rázta volna, hogy neki aztán fogalma sincs, de Naruto megelőzte.  
>- Náluk – jelentette ki az Uchihára mutatva, széles vigyorral az arcán.<p>

Két szempár meredt rá, az egyik töprengőn, a másik döbbenten.

„Szóval ezért ráncigált magával..." – gondolta Sasuke.

„Ezt ugyan nem beszélték meg" – gondolta az igazgatónő.

- Sasuke? – kérdezte Tsunade, Naruto pedig erőteljesen a fiú lábára taposott.  
>- Nos...<br>- Tudjátok mit, fiúk? Alszok rá egyet, keressetek meg holnap ebédszünetben, rendben?  
>- Ömm...p-persze, Tsunade-sama... – dadogott Naruto.<br>- Jóéjt, fiúk!

- x -

- Naruto, ez mégis mi a fene volt? – kérdezte Sasuke a lépcsőn felfelé menet.  
>- Um...hehe, hát...öö...<br>- Gondolhattam volna, hogy próbálkozni fogsz valamivel.  
>- Jól van már...ha azt mondom neki, hogy fogalmam sincs, egész biztosan nemet mond-...<br>- Jogosan.  
>- ...akárcsak ha valamelyik klub nevét nyögöm be neki.<p>

Sasuke kérdőn pillantott a másik fiúra: hirtelen nem tudta, mit gondoljon.

- Nem mintha...ööö... Sose keveredtem még semmilyen balhéba, oké? Csak nem szereti, ha diákjai olyan helyekre járnak...

- Meg is értem. De ettől még...nyugodtan megkérdezhetted volna még a szobában.

- És igent mondtál volna? – kérdezte Naruto rögtön, Sasuke azonban megint nem válaszolt. – Hát ez az, látod? Sehova nem vezetett volna-...

- Nem ez a lényeg.

A szobájukba érve az ablakhoz lépett, szélesre tárta és kifelé bámult, maga mögött hagyva a szőkét. Ő azonban nem hagyta ennyiben a dolgot: mögé osont és gyengéden a vállát böködve, legszebb hangján próbálva megszólalni, könyörgőre fogta.

- Sasuke...lééégysziii... Shika az egyik legjobb barátom, nem nagyon tudom, mi mással lephetném meg...

Sasuke lehorgasztotta a fejét: túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy ellenkezzen, pedig általában egyáltalán nem hatották meg az ilyenek.

- Hány embert akarsz meghívni?  
>- Oh...umm...hát... – Naruto az ujjait kezdte számolgatni. – Úúúúgy...kááábééé...hát, talán olyan tíz-tizenketten lennénk csak, persze Shikával meg veled együtt.<p>

Sasuke felsóhajtott.

- Naaaa...ígérem, hogy nem romboljuk szét a házat!  
>- ...higgyem el, hogy mind jófiúk vagytok, akik csak egy ártatlan tortaevésre akartok összejönni?<br>- Hát... – gondolkodott Naruto a fejét vakargatva, aztán vigyorogva bólogatni kezdett. – Aha!  
>- Hn.<br>- De tényleg...kaja, pia, esetleg film vagy videójáték...gondolom, ez nálatok nem lenne gond?  
>- Nem is. Csak a pia része aggaszt az egésznek.<br>- ... Sasuke ...  
>- Najó, nem bánom. De te takarítod el a romokat másnap.<p>

Naruto még inkább felderült és rávetette magát Sasukére, szorosan ölelve a fiút.

- Köszikösziköszikösziiiiii! Tudtam, hogy-...

- Naruto...szakadj le rólam – parancsolta szárazon Sasuke.

- Öhm...bocsi – mondta a szőke, szabadon engedve szobatársát. – Csak...ez nekem sokat jelent, tudod...

- Oké, oké...de most már ideje lenne lefeküdni.

Még csak fél kilenc volt, de az Uchiha-örökös túlságosan kimerültnek érezte magát. Kimerültnek és álmosnak, hisz az utóbbi napokban aludni se nagyon tudott, és csak remélni tudta, hogy ezen az éjszakán elkerülik a rossz álmok.

- x -

_Hétfő, szeptember 3._

_Mi a franc van velem? Naruto... nem akarok foglalkozni vele. És valahogy mégis mindig azt teszem. Mintha se a szám, se a végtagjaim nem akarnának engedelmeskedni az agyamnak... Eszembe nem jutna másnak egy ceruzát se kölcsönadni, erre gyakorlatilag nekiajándékozok egy egész __laptopot... Najó. Holnaptól másképp lesz. Nem szólok hozzá, nem veszek róla tudomást... De... AGH! Nem tehetem meg... Miért kellett megengednem, hogy nálam tartson születésnapi bulit?_

_Sasuke, elment az eszed!_


	5. Negyedik fejezet

**(Not) By Yourself  
>4. fejezet: Bújkáló miértek<strong>

Alig aludt, úgy egyáltalán. Egy hónapban talán háromszor-négyszer érezte igényét, és akkor is csak pár órákra hunyta le a szemét. Elég súlyos álmatlanságban szenvedett, de nem tűnt úgy, hogy bármi hátránya származna belőle, így aztán nem is foglalkozott vele különösebben. Az viszont idegesítette, hogy feleslegesen járt az agya dolgokon, amikkel úgyse tudott mit kezdeni.

Odakint az eső alig hallhatóan pergett le a fák leveleiről, noha pár perce még enyhe szellő játszadozott a lombokkal. Sötétség vette körül: lámpát nem akart felkapcsolni, gépét már rég eltette. Füleiben fülhallgatók, de sehogy nem tudott a zenére koncentrálni.

Nagyon jól tudta, már az elején, hogy úgy fog majd végződni az egész, ahogy aztán tényleg végződött. Nem azért, mert nem szerette a szőkét, sőt, valójában egy volt azon nagyon kevesek közül, akiket őszintén kedvelt. De nem illettek egymáshoz, és ezt akárki láthatta. Naruto felettébb szertelen volt, és bár adódtak pillanatok, amikor belső mérlegének egyensúlyához pont erre volt szüksége, a mindennapokban túl soknak bizonyult. Ezzel párhuzamban, gyakorlatilag állandó, folyamatos figyelmet igényelt, mert annyira hiperaktívan viselkedett: az ilyesfajta gondoskodásra való hajlam pedig egyszerűen hiányzott Gaarából. Igen, élvezte a randikat. Élvezte az összetartozás érzését, hogy volt valaki, aki jelen volt az ő egyébként üres világában is.

De akármikor próbált messzebbre tekinteni, semmit nem látott. Nem látta magukat együtt, és tulajdonképpen még önmagát se, egyedül - ami persze nem volt meglepő, hisz sose volt képes a jövőjébe látni.

„Figyelj, nem arról van szó, hogy nem kedvellek... Nagyon is odavagyok érted, csak...nem úgy, tudod? És nem hiszem, hogy fair lenne, ha így rád akaszkodnék..."

Visszhangoztak fejében a szőke szavai, a jelenet is újra és újra ismétlődött. Tudta, hogy minden részlet igaz volt, függetlenül attól, hogy eszére vagy szívére hallgatott-e: mindkettő ugyanazt mondta neki.

_Minden rendben lesz._

„De akkor mért érzem magam ilyen furán?" – kérdezte alig hallhatóan. Mert valóban furán érezte magát. Nem egy durva kötél vagy egy szűk ruha volt a kapcsolata Narutóval. Sokkal inkább egy finom selyemszövet: nem korlátozó, nem előíró, hanem kényelmes és nyugtató.

És az érzés, amihez még hozzá se tudott szokni, már el is tűnt, és önmagán is meglepődve, nem tudott mit kezdeni a hirtelen támadt űrrel. Csak pár nap telt el, és máris együtt látta Kibával – ami, ha őszinte akart lenni, egyáltalán nem érdekelte. „Érdekelnie kéne, nem? Idegbajt kéne kapnom, nem? És ha nem érdekel...mért hagytam, hogy Hyuuga megcsókoljon, ott, mindenki szeme előtt, mikor jól tudtam, hogy ő is látja? És mért akartam Uchiha fejét beleverni a mosdóba?..."

- x -

Hatake Kakashi nem tartozott a kedvenc tanárok közé. Nem mintha annyira szigorú vagy sokat követelő lett volna, épp ellenkezőleg. Amiért mégis kevesen szerették, az notórius pontatlansága volt: szinte soha sehol nem jelent meg időben, az óráira is mindig épp akkor érkezett meg, mikor a diákok már szétszéledtek volna. Ráadásul minden alkalommal változatosabbnál változatosabb képtelenségeket talált ki, hogy késését magyarázza. Maguk az órák viszont meglehetősen érdekesek voltak, már ha valaki be tudta fogadni a történelmet mese formájában, Kakashi ugyanis nem bajlódott száraz tények felsorolásával, sokkal inkább előadta a _sztorikat_, eseményeket és azok összefüggéseit hangsúlyozva. Ennek általában az lett az eredménye, hogy a diákok nagy része már az első negyed órában elvesztette a fonalat, bár ez őt sose zavarta. Ahogy mondani szokta, ő leadja az anyagot, a tanuló feladata az, hogy megoldja, hogy meg is tudja tanulni.

Most éppen már huszonöt perce el kellett volna kezdenie az órát, de persze még mindig nem volt sehol. Sasuke idegesen vakarta meg a fejét, noha az idegesség inkább szólt a képernyőn lévő, pár perce publikált cikknek, mint tanára késésének. A cikk a _Lefejezve? _címet kapta, és valójában csak az utolsó bekezdés volt az, ami kiverte a biztosítékot.

_Az Uchiha Corporations elnökét, Uchiha Itachit múlt pénteken tartóztatták le otthonában, két társával együt__t. Az igazgatótanács azóta megbízott elnök nélkül vezeti a vállalatot, mivel a névleges elnökhelyettes, Sasuke, Itachi öccse még kiskorú. A cég állítólag a tervezett médiatörvény bevezetése ellen küzdött, mindenáron annak átdolgozását akarva elérni. Egyelőre nem tudni, hogy az eseményeknek milyen hatása lesz ezen álláspontra, ám a részvények azóta is folyamatosan veszítenek értékükből…_

Telefonja ekkor megrezdült a laptop mellett: „ismeretlen" feladótól érkezett üzenete. „_Kellőképp ideges vagy?_" Rábökött a kijelzőre és választ írt. „_Ki tudod deríteni, ki szórja a morzsákat?_" Szigorúan belső információnak kellett volna maradnia, hogy a törvénytervezet ellen lobbiztak. Még neki se lett volna szabad tudnia róla, de ő legalább családtag volt. Hogy a nyilvánosság előtt ki fedte ezt fel, és miért, arra még ötlete sem volt.

Mobilja ismét megrezdült. „_A bátyáddal nem tudok beszélni…_" Valahogy úgy érezte, hogy ez a megjegyzés teljesen felesleges volt: tisztában volt vele, és nem is gondolta, hogy a bátyjának ehhez köze lehet. „Napersze…" Nem akarta még gondolatban se megfogalmazni a tényt, hogy úgy tűnt, már abban se lehet biztos, mihez van köze Itachinak.

A gépet lecsukva felállt és kisétált a folyosóra: tárcsázott és a füléhez tartotta a telefont.

- Kagou-san? … Igen. Beszélnem kell a bátyámmal. Megoldható? … Nem, nem várhat, nagyon sürgős. … Rendben, megpróbálom. Köszönöm.

- Szóval te vagy Uchiha Sasuke, hm? – hallott egy hangot a háta mögül, amint befejezte a hívást. Megfordulva egy kedélyesen mosolygó, ezüsthajú férfit látott, aki egyáltalán nem tűnt elég idősnek ahhoz, hogy ősz legyen a haja.

- Um … - pislogott zavartan.  
>- Ugyan, ne érezd kényelmetlenül magad. Nem lett volna szabad késnem. De meg kellett várnom, amíg az a csiga átkúszott előttem a járdán…<p>

- x -

- Gyere! – hallatszott ki az irodából a nem túl szívélyes invitálás. Sasuke belépett az immár ismert szobába és türelmesen várt: az igazgatónő az ablaknál állt, telefonnal a kezében.

- Nem, nem tudom, mi okozhatta, de egy yent se vagyok hajlandó fizetni! Oldják meg! Ezért van a biztosítás! – hadarta indulatosan majd megfordult és az asztalra ejtette a készüléket. – Áh, Sasuke… Ne haragudj. Otthoni apróságok.  
>- Semmi gond-…<br>- Látom, megkaptad az egyenruhát is. Helyes. Segíthetek valamiben?  
>- Nos, igen – bólintott –, az a helyzet, hogy sürgősen látnom kell a bátyámat. Az ügyvéddel beszéltem, nagyjából most kéne elindulnom…<br>- Hmm…  
>- Tsunade-sama, nem…akarok ebből rendszert csinálni, de ez tényleg életbevágó. A szüleink cégéről van szó.<br>- Mi a helyzet Nara születésnapi bulijával? – kérdezte a nő váratlanul.  
>- Elnézést … hogy micsoda?<br>- Shikamaru meglepetéspartija. Amit Naruto akar szervezni, állítólag nálatok. Hm?

Sasukének hirtelen eszébe jutott az előző esti jelenet az irodában, amikor is Naruto gyakorlatilag hátba támadta az ötletével, de nem tudta hova tenni a dolgot: egyáltalán, hogy jött ez most ide? Talán zsarolni próbálja az igazgatónő? De miért tenné? És miért ilyennel? És miért így? Megrázta a fejét: úgy döntött, nincs ideje ilyen marhaságokra.

- Persze, az … nem lesz vele semmi gond – mondta.  
>- Helyes. Talán egy kicsit nyugodtabban alszok majd. … Rendben, menj csak, és hivatkozz rám, ha valaki akadékoskodik!<p>

- x -

A taxiban ülve eszébe jutott, hogy „ismeretlen" kapcsolatának legutóbbi üzenetére még nem reagált, noha ő valószínűleg anélkül is tudta a dolgát. Minden esetre, előkapta mobilját és bepötyögött egy üzenetet. „_A többivel foglalkozz!_" Aztán ha már a kezében volt a készülék, egy emailt is megírt.

_Címzett: Igazgatótanács lista  
>Cím: Nyilvánosság<br>Tisztelt Hölgyek és Urak!  
>Egyelőre nem tudom, ki volt, aki a cég terveit kiszivárogtatta a sajtónak, de meg fogom találni az illetőt, aki repülni fog az érte felelős személlyel együtt. Végkielégítésként pedig egy pert is kap<em>_, hivatali titoktartás megszegéséért.  
>U. S.<em>

Kellett neki, hogy elfoglalja magát, különben belebolondult volna a fejében kavargó gondolatokba – az iskolában történtekről nem is beszélve.

- Uram … Uram, megérkeztünk! – hallotta a sofőrt hátraszólni.

Fizetett és kiszállt: a megyei börtön épülete visszafogott volt, nem nagyon próbálta másnak mutatni magát, mint ami valójában volt. Az ügyvéd az ajtóban várta, inkább unottan, mint izgatottan – pedig a munkáját végezte, amiért pénzt kapott.

Néhány perc múlva egy apró, ablaktalan, de jól megvilágított szobába vezették. A szoba közepén egyszerű, fémből készült asztal és ugyancsak fémből készült székek álltak. Szinte le se ült, mikor egy őr bevezette bátyját, akinek kezei és lábai is össze voltak bilincselve.

- Ennyire komoly bűnöző lennél? – kérdezte kaján vigyorral az arcán, mikor Itachi leült, az őr pedig megállt a szoba egyik sarkában.  
>- Sasuke…miért nem írtad alá a meghatalmazást? – kérdezett vissza az idősebb Uchiha.<br>- Tudod jól, miért nem írtam alá, Itachi – felelte Sasuke.  
>- Mmm… Nem bízol bennem – jelentette ki a fiú egyszerűen, kényelmesen hátradőlve és kinyújtva lábait. Nem tűnt úgy, hogy különösebben érdekli a dolog, vagy épp öccse látogatása, egyáltalán.<br>- Ha benned bíznék is, azokban semmiképp sem, akiket kineveznél. De nem ezért jöttem-…  
>- Oh? Hát külön ok kell, hogy meglátogass egy dutyiban szenvedő családtagot? Elszomorító…<p>

Sasuke felhorkant: tényleg nem volt túl sok ideje, bátyja pedig szándékosan játszadozott az idegeivel, talán még élvezte is. Neki azonban abszolút semmi hangulata nem volt ahhoz, hogy Itachi arroganciájának játékszere legyen.

- Figyelj ide, ez most nem kettőnkről szól! Valaki elhintette a sajtónak, hogy gyakorlatilag szembe akarunk fordulni a kormánnyal.  
>- Óh, és hol van itt a gond? Persze, hogy szembe akarunk fordulni velük! Ártatlan vagyok, ki akarok jutni innen – magyarázta Itachi nyugodtan. – Azon kívül… <em>mi<em> vagyunk a sajtó. Vagy elfelejtetted?  
>- Baszd meg! – Pattant fel Sasuke a helyéről, idegesen csapva az asztalra, majd, mint aki meggondolta magát, inkább rátámaszkodott, csak egészen apró mértékben hajolva bátyja felé. – Tedd már félre az egódat! Valaki titkokat fecseg, a részvények pedig zuhannak-…<br>- Mmm, mindez nem lenne gond, ha aláírtad volna azt a papírt, _öcsi_.

Sasuke szemei elkerekedtek: ismét ekkorát tévedett volna a bátyját illetően? Lehet, hogy Itachinak mégis csak köze volt az egészhez? Akár ha gondolataiba látott volna, a fiú felnevetett, miközben a fel nem tett kérdésekre adott választ.

- Nem, Sasuke, nincs közöm a dologhoz. Csak azt mondom, hogy _ők_ tudnák, mit tegyenek.

Szemöldökét ráncolva, hunyorogva méregette egyetlen, még élő rokonát, majd végleg belefáradva a jelenlétébe az ajtó felé indult.

- Nem tudom, mi a fenéért vesztegetem rád az időmet – közölte és az ajtó melletti gomb megnyomása után már kinn is volt az apró szobából.

- x -

- Naruto, nem tudod, hol lehet a szobatársad?  
>- Nem, Sarutobi sensei, az előző óra óta nem láttam – felelt a szőke, majd gondolatban azt is megjegyezte, hogy Sasuke tulajdonképpen, minden bizonnyal, előző nap sem ebédelt.<p>

Épp elkezdett volna gondolkodni, hogy hova tűnhetett el a fiú, amikor egy üzenet jelent meg gépe képernyőjén.

_Kiba: Megint nem figyelsz órán, Naruto… :)_

Felnézve és barátját megtalálva egy sunyi vigyor kíséretében egyszerű vállrándítást látott: rögtön gépelni kezdett.

_U.N.: honnan tudod, hogy__ én hova figyelek, ha annyira stréber vagy?  
>Kiba: Ugyan már, a vak is látja, hogy máshol jár az eszed.<br>U.N.: pfft…na és akkor?  
>Kiba: Rá gondolsz, mi? Azon filózol, hogy vajon hova tűnhetett?<br>U.N.: …  
>Kiba: Naruto?<br>U.N.: …  
>Kiba: Naruto?<br>U.N.: mivanmár? igen, ő jár az agyamban, most boldog vagy? _  
>Kiba: Figyelj, miért nem hívod el valahova? ;)<br>U.N.: …  
>Kiba: Nem kell, hogy feltétlenül randi legyen.<br>U.N.: pfft, jah, persze, mert cseppet se tűnne úgy…egyáltalán…ááá...dehogy…  
>Kiba: …és ha úgy tűnne? Mi rossz van abban? Nem olyannak ismerlek, aki ezen görcsöl.<br>U.N.: túl elfoglalt.  
>Kiba: Kifogás.<br>U.N.: úgyse akarna épp velem lógni. túl … hogy is mondta? … túl izgága vagyok.  
>Kiba: Kifogás.<br>U.N.: meg amúgyis…ki vagyok én hozzá képest? Uchiha Sasuke, akárkit megkaphat. __akárkit.  
><em>_Kiba: Nincs még eleged a kifogásokból?..._

De, valójában nagyon is elege volt a kifogásokból, és ha történetesen személyesen beszélték volna meg a dolgot, már rég bele is rúgott volna barátjába, aki valamiért kivételesen tudálékosnak tűnt.

_U.N.: argh _ oké, Inuzuka, mitől lettél hirtelen ilyen kurva okos?  
>Kiba: Csak józan paraszti ész, Naruto. 1) Az embernek arra van ideje, amire akarja, hogy legyen. 2) Nézd már meg, hogy épp min nyomogatod a gombokat, mielőtt kitalálod, hogy idegesíted… 3) Ne légy kishitű.<br>U.N.: ...  
>Kiba: Komolyan mondom. Végülis, mi vesztenivalód van?<em>

Tényleg: mi vesztenivalója lehetett? Pedig annyira nyilvánvaló volt. Neki legalábbis mindenképp; valahogy úgy tűnt, aki épp nem, vagy még sosem kedvelte jobban egy aktuális haverját, mint kellett volna, minden esetben képtelen volt felfogni egy ilyen esetleges _randi_ következményeit: persze, sokat nyerhet rajta, ha jól sülnek el a dolgok. _Ha_ jól sülnek el. Ha nem, akkor akár annak a kvázi-barátságnak is vége szakadhat, amit ilyen rövid idő alatt felépített.

Sóhajtott és újra pötyögni kezdett.

_U.N.: Nem tudom, ki az a titokzatos valaki, akiért annyira odavagy, de gondolj bele: __te__ mit veszthetnél, ha elhívnád…akárhova, és nem mennének jól a dolgok?_

Az üzenetre nem érkezett válasz, de látta, hogy Kiba tényleg elmerengett a dolgon, ami nagyon nem állt jól a többnyire spontán, energikus fiúnak. Narutónak ekkor esett le, mekkora gondot is okoz barátjának, hogy semmit ne szúrhasson el titkos kiszemeltjével. „Ez komolyabb, mint gondoltam…" – töprengett magában.

- x -

A tenyerek összecsapódása legtöbbjük számára szinte felért a megváltással.

- Oké, srácok, irány az öltöző és a zuhany! – kiáltotta Gai sensei.

Az öltöző nem volt épp nagynak mondható: mindkét oldalán kétszer hét zárható szekrény sorakozott, közöttük padok, hogy kényelmesebbé tegyék a ruhacsere műveletét. Valójában inkább csak a zsúfoltság érzetét növelték, különösen, ha minden szekrényre jutott egy diák – szerencsére ez ritka volt, mert a legtöbb osztály létszáma 23 és 25 fő között mozgott. A helyiség egyik oldalából a zuhanyzókhoz, a másikból a toalettekhez vezetett ajtó.

- Öh...re...ghem – lihegett Naruto az egyik padra roskadva. – Melyik…állatnak jutott…eszébe… hogy…a nap végére tesit…tegyen?-…  
>- Asszem, az az állat épp most küldött minket ide – vetette oda Kiba.<br>- …ráadásul…még mindig túl…nagy hőség van amúgyis…háááá…nem normális embernek való ez…

Valóban: a nap annyira erősen ontotta magából a meleget, hogy az előző éjszakai zápornak délutánra már nyoma se maradt.

- Ugyan már, Naruto, ne nyavalyogj – csatlakozott egy víg kedélyű, harmadik fiú is a párbeszédbe. – A testmozgás mindig jó!

Naruto egy fájdalmas tekintettel ajándékozta meg, félrehúzta izzadt homlokához ragadt, szemébe lógó hajtincseit, majd vetkőzni kezdett. Rock Lee-ben túlságosan túltengett az energia, még hozzá képest is, ami pedig nem kis szó volt. Ráadásul, míg a szőkét alkalomadtán igencsak le tudták törni bizonyos dolgok, Lee lelkesedése már-már ijesztően állandónak tűnt.

- Fogd be, Lee, te nem vagy ember...

Persze, nem gondolta komolyan, hisz a maga módján bírta a srác búráját, de hogy Lee még mindig frissnek és üdének tűnt, mikor ő már kétszer kiköpte a tüdejét, az idegesítette. Ezzel egyébként nem volt egyedül: az osztály, sőt az iskola nagy része egyetértett azzal, hogy Gai sensei egy valóságos rabszolgahajcsár volt, amit tökéletesen magyarázott a mindenki által ismert tény, mely szerint a katonaságnál kiképzőtisztként is szolgált. Az iskolában évente nagyjából kétszer-háromszor kérték meg, hogy vegyen vissza a tempóból – minden alkalommal, mikor valamelyik fiú összeesett az óráján.

- Vegyetek példát Sasukéről – karolta át Lee az öltözőbe lépő fiú vállát. – Remek köridők, csodás szervák...a végén még komoly ellenfelem lesz!

„Mi a...ezt a beképzelt majmot!" – gondolta Sasuke, szúró pillantást vetve osztálytársára.

- Höhö... Lee, szerintem szakadj le Sasukéről – vigyorgott Naruto, meglátva szobatársa tekintetét.  
>- Oh? Ne haragudj, Naruto, nem tudtam, hogy te és ő... – lépett el Lee az Uchiha mellől, tökéletesen félreértve a szőke szavait.<br>- MI? Hogy én és ... ÁÁH, hülye! – kiáltott fel Naruto és egyik cipőjét Lee felé hajította. – Nincs semmilyen „én és ő".

Sasuke nem tudta, hova kapja a fejét, ezért úgy döntött, hagyja az idiótákat hülyülni, ő inkább teszi a dolgát: előkészítette egyenruháját, ledobálta magáról összeizzadt tornagönceit és eltűnt a zuhanyfülkék egyikében.

- Pedig simán lehetne – öntött olajat a tűzre Kiba.  
>- ...KIBAAA...<br>- Ugyan már – nevetett az Inuzuka. – Ismerd el, hogy jól néz ki. És az eddigiek alapján, nem is akkora seggfej, mint amekkorának a TV-ből tűnt...

Ezt a véleményt néma, de általános bólogatás követte: Sasuke tényleg mindenki szerint minimum jól nézett ki – egyesek némiképp színesebben fogalmazva adtak hangot egyetértésüknek –, azt pedig már szintén nagyjából mindenki tudta, mi is történt köztük az előző napon.

- Grr... Ebből elég. Részemről megyek – közölte Naruto a megjegyzéseket megunva, és öltözni kezdett, mérgesen kapkodva magára a ruhadarabokat. – Majd ... később ... zuhanyozok ...  
>- Hehe, Naruto, nem zörög a haraszt...? – kérdezte Lee viccelődve.<br>- ...Lee, te is bekaphatod! – közölte Naruto idegesen, egy zoknival küszködve.

Hangos nevetés futott végig az öltözőn: láthatóan mindenki viccesnek találta a jelenetet, egyedül Naruto duzzogott. Nem mintha baja lett volna a hülyéskedéssel – annak tárgyával viszont, jelen esetben, annál inkább. Épp elég bizonytalan volt Sasukét illetően anélkül is, hogy a haverjai viccet csináltak belőle, az előző órai beszélgetés után pedig Kibától főleg inkább támogatást várt volna. A többiek még mindig röhögve cukkolták, ő épp az ingét gombolta be, mikor a humor aktuális tárgyának másik fele visszatért a zuhany alól.

- Mi a francért van itt ekkora ricsaj?

Hirtelen mindenki elhallgatott: hajából még csöpögött a víz, csuromvizes, fedetlen felsőtestét pedig azok is megbámulták, akiknek ez egyébként nem volt szokásuk. A dereka köré csavart törölköző vészesen alacsonyan lógott, ám Sasuke – a pillantások alapján többek bánatára – egyik kezével helyén tartotta azt.

- …és Naruto, megmondanád, hogy miért van rajtad az _én_ ingem?

A szőke végignézett magán, majd vállat vont és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

- Eeh, bocs...de végülis ezek mind ugyanolyanok – mondta még mielőtt bárki más szóhoz juthatott volna, és befejezte a gombolkozást. – Ugyanolyan vackok – tette hozzá vigyorogva.  
>- ...vedd le, dobe – szólította fel Sasuke nyugodtan.<p>

A többiek érdeklődve figyelték a jelenetet: nem volt szokás elcserélt ingekből ügyet csinálni, az Uchiha azonban, úgy tűnt, érzékenyebb a saját cuccaira.

- Ajj már, ott az enyém, ne izélj...

Sasuke azonban nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot: Naruto háta egy pillanat múlva az öltözőszekrénynek csapódott, majd fürge ujjak kezdték kigombolni a kérdéses inget. A törölköző kitartott, Naruto pedig érezte, hogy vészesen elpirul a másik közelségétől – nem is beszélve arról, amit az Uchiha épp művelt vele.

- Heh, Sasuke... – nyelt egy nagyot. – Ha ennyire..._rászorulsz_...igazán csak kérned kellett volna – mondta, izgatott kuncogást váltva ki a közönségből. Meg egy halálos pillantást az őt épp vetkőztető fiúból, aki a gombokkal végezve leráncigálta róla az inget és a padra lökte Narutót.  
>- Jól van már, azért nem kell ennyire durvulni...<br>- Az _enyém_, dobe – közölte, Naruto orra elé tartva az ing gallérját, melyet egy piros-fehér, hímzett legyező díszített.  
>- …oh – nyögte ki a szőke, teljesen ledöbbenve.<p>

Tulajdonképpen számíthatott volna rá, igazán. Hirtelen nem is értette, miért lepte meg a dolog: magától értetődő volt, hogy Uchiha Sasuke itt bent se fogja megtagadni önmagát.

- B-bocs, én… n-nem vettem észre – dadogta, a saját ingét keresve. – _Egyesek_ a fejükbe vették, hogy az agyamra mennek, és…és…  
>- És menekülni akartál – fejezte be Sasuke a gondolatot egy sóhaj kíséretében.<br>- I-i-igen… - bólogatott Naruto.  
>- Hn. Mivel másztatok az agyára? – tette fel a kérdést a körülöttük ügyködőknek, ám Naruto rögtön tiltakozni kezdett.<br>- Áh, nem érdekes, Sasuke, tényleg, csak…a…szokásos hülyeségek…komolyan…

Nem volt túl meggyőző, ahogy karjaival hadonászott: láthatóan próbált titkolni valamit.

- …az a szerencséd, dobe – fordult újra Narutóhoz, de érezhetően a többieknek is címezte szavait –, hogy perpillanat semmi kedvem nyomozni.

Hogy tényleg szerencse volt-e, vagy lassan már ő maga is eljutott oda, hogy nem bánta volna, ha külső események hatására derül ki, hogy se őt, se a többieket nem hagyta hidegen Sasuke személye, azt már nem igazán tudta eldönteni.

- x -

Órájára nézett: fél tizenegy és még bele se tudott kezdeni a matek háziba – az pedig másnapra mindenképp kellett. Sose volt oda a számokért, se a geometriáért, gyakorlatilag nem is tudta volna eldönteni, hogy melyiket utálja jobban. Így aztán, mikor meglátta, hogy két egymást követő napból mindkettőn lesz matek órája, erősen elgondolkodott különböző öngyilkossági módszereken. Mintha valami gonosz szellem direkt úgy alakíttatta volna az órarendjét, hogy az _neki_ különösen rossz legyen: nemcsak számolgatnia kellett kedden és szerdán is, de az előbbi nap végén még fizikailag is jól kimerülhetett.

- UUNNNGGH… - borult le arccal előre a párnájára miután könyveit a földre söpörte maga elől. Az apró laptop már percek óta a földön pihent, míg a szőke a könyveket bújva próbált rájönni a dolgok nyitjára.

Sasuke felpillantott gépe mögül: bár kicsi volt az esélye, de ha Naruto mégis rosszul lett volna, nem akarta, hogy őt vegyék elő, amiért nem fordított kellő figyelmet a szobatársára. Naruto megérezhette a tekintetét, mert felé fordította a fejét és szánalmasan felnyögött.

- Segíííts… Tudom, hogy ez nyafogásnak tűnik, de eskü nem az… A matekhoz mindig is hülye voltam! – magyarázta gyorsan, egy felvont szemöldököt látva.

A laptopot félretéve Sasuke átballagott a másik ágyhoz, felvette a könyveket és Narutóhoz fordult.

- Ülj fel, dobe! – szólt rá, és ő nem is ellenkezett: pár másodperc múlva hátát a falnak támasztva bámult kérdőn a fiúra. – …mi is az, amit ebből nem értesz? – kérdezte a könyvet kinyitva a kérdéses házinál, amivel ő persze már rég végzett.  
>- Ömm…hogy hogy a bánatba kéne megoldani azokat aaaz izéket?<br>- Ez év eleji ismétlés, te idióta. Semmi olyan nincs benne, amit tavaly nem vettetek – közölte Sasuke szárazon.  
>- Jóóó, hát…régen volt már az a tavaly, oké? Nem lehet mindenki olyan géniusz, mint te…<br>- …na, menj odébb…

Határozottan furcsa volt, ahogy Sasuke mellételepedett és minden további nélkül magyarázni kezdte neki az egyenleteket, megmutatva azt is, melyik fajtát hogy tudja megoldani. Türelmes volt és csendes, ami persze valahol teljesen passzolt a többnyire közönyös fiúhoz, ő azonban még mindig nem tért napirendre afölött, hogy _vele_ is ilyen volt.

„Milyen is?" – morfondírozott. „Tényleg kedves, vagy csak…egyszerűen közönyös, ahogy a legtöbb dologgal az?"

A közelség, a nyugodtság, a fiút körüllengő gyümölcsillat azonban mindenképp kellemes érzés volt, noha cseppet sem segítette a koncentrálásban. Vagyis, koncentrált ő, csak épp teljesen másra, mint amire kellett volna. Érthető volt hát a meglepetése, mikor nagyjából fél óra múlva az összes feladattal készen volt, és valószínűleg jól is oldotta meg őket – nem zavartatta magát az ellenőrzéssel, csak a megérzésére hagyatkozott. Addig-addig bámult maga elé, a szemközti falnál lévő ágyra, azon is a laptop billentyűit ütögető Sasukére, amíg el nem aludt.

Arról talán már álmodni se álmodott, hogy nem sokkal később Sasuke „lefektette" és be is takarta.

„…tényleg mintha valami szárazdajka lennék" – morgott magában az Uchiha, de nem tudott haragudni Narutóra. „Bár talán…nem annyira rossz, ha van valaki, akivel törődhetek…"

Nem akarta még gondolatban se kimondani, hogy egész jól elterelte a figyelmét a saját gondjairól – pont annyi időre, amennyire szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy higgadtan és tisztán lásson dolgokat.


	6. Ötödik fejezet

**(Not) By Yourself  
>5. fejezet: 白い狐 ~shiroi kitsune~<strong>

Esett. Csak nemrég kezdte, és viszonylag csendes is volt, de meglehetősen szapora. Az ég azonban nem sötétült el idő előtt: bár furcsa színt kapott minden, azért még világos volt.

- Még mindig nem akarod elárulni, hogy ki a titkos kiszemelted? – kérdezte Naruto immár sokadszor, mert barátja még eddig még nem adott rá választ.  
>- Naruto, valami attól titkos, hogy nem árulják el mindenkinek-…<br>- Hé, mióta vagyok én „mindenki"? – méltatlankodott a szőke.  
>- …vagy épp senkinek sem.<br>- Kibaaa…ne már… Rávettél, hogy…asszisztáljak, és ennyit sincs jogom tudni? – nyavalygott Naruto.

Kiba felsóhajtott és ledőlt a kanapéra, hogy intenzíven bámulja a mennyezetet, ami itt, a falakkal együtt, egész más színben pompázott, mint Narutóék szobájában: az Inuzukának egész lakosztálya volt, ahol többnyire zöldeskék árnyalatok uralkodtak. Csak a „nappali" nagyobb volt, mint Naruto egész szobája: kanapé, fotelek, dohányzóasztal, TV, könyvespolc… Mintha nem is az iskolához tartozott volna az egész, pedig valójában voltak nagyobb lakosztályok is az övénél.

- Figyelj, haver, ígérem, hogy te leszel az első, akinek elmondom, amint biztosabb leszek…a…öhm…  
>- …nem értem, mért vagy ennyire…hm, feszült. Nem jellemző rád.<p>

„Naná, hogy nem. Teljesen igaza van…de ezt nem hülyülhetem el…"

- Ennyire komoly?  
>- … Heh. Jókat tudsz kérdezni, mondták már? – fordította fejét a barátja felé. – Komolyan nem tudom. De komolyan nem akarok semmit elcseszni.<br>- Ehehehe, Kiba…_mindent_ el fogsz cseszni – vigyorgott Naruto.  
>- Kösz. Megnyugodtam.<br>- Figyelj, tanácsokat kértél, sz'al tanácsokat kapsz – vonta meg a vállát a szőke, majd komoly hangon folytatta. – Vedd úgy, hogy ez is az. Eltervezhetsz, amit csak akarsz, és kőbe vésheted az érzéseidet, gondolataidat…_akkor, ott_ semmit nem fogsz érni velük. Nagy franc az élet, de nála jobb rendező és forgatókönyvíró nem létezik. Úgyhogy vagy felkészülsz arra, amire gondolni eszedbe se jutna, vagy kukába dobod a tervrajzokat és hagyod, hogy az ösztöneid vezessenek.

Kibán látszott, hogy eltöpreng a hallottakon, mellékesen pedig kicsit rá is csodálkozott Naruto szavaira. Persze, tudta ő, hogy nem hülye a srác, de volt valami ebben a pár mondatban, ami már szinte nyugtalanítóan ellentétes volt a könnyed személyiségével. Pont, mint saját habozása.

- Na jó – emelkedett fel Naruto a fotelből, ahova korábban ledobta magát, és megindult az ajtó felé. – mindjárt hat. Kimegyek a parkba egy kicsit… Te meg emésztgesd amit mondtam!  
>- Te izé…nem tudom észrevetted-e, de…szakad az eső…<br>- …és? – kérdezett vissza őszinte zavarral az arcán.  
>- Szarrá fogsz ázni, te hülye.<br>- Ugyan már, egy kis zápor senkinek sem árt. Majd viszek esernyőt. Na, csá! – intett és kilépett és a szobából.

Kiba persze tudta jól, hogy Narutónak esze ágában se volt, hogy esernyőt vigyen – már csak azért se, mert egyáltalán nem is volt neki. Túl macerásnak tartotta. De jól tudta azt is, hogy barátja nem csak egy egyszerű sétára indult, így nem is igazán akarta eltéríteni szándékától.

- x -

Sasuke az üzletből kilépve felnézett az égre – azaz, csak nézett volna, ha a sűrű esőcseppektől nem kellett volna reflexszerűen lehunynia szemeit; és átkozta szerencséjét – azaz, csak átkozta volna, ha lett volna olyanja. Csak pár apróságot akart vásárolni, egy-két új pólót, pár üveg innivalót – még a hitelkártyáit is a szobájában hagyta. És tényleg nem töltött el még egy órát se mászkálással, közben mégis leszakadt az ég. Nem mintha túl nagy vihar kerekedett volna, de akkor is: utált elázni, és nem is volt hozzászokva. Ha esett, sofőrrel vitette magát mindenhova, ha akadt olyan programja, amit nem tudott épp lemondani. Nem is emlékezett az utolsó alkalomra, amikor valahova bőrig ázva kellett megérkeznie.

- Hogy az összes... – mormogott az orra alatt.

Szerencséjére volt a közelben egy buszmegálló, balszerencséjére viszont, már az is tömve volt emberekkel. Meg se kísérelt a kis fülkébe furakodni, látszott, hogy úgyse férne oda. Visszafordult hát, és újra belépett az üzletbe.

- Elnézést, csak – szólt az eladóhoz, az ablak felé biccentve – ha nem gond, megvárhatnék egy taxit?  
>- Oh, hogyne, persze, tessék csak, Uchiha-san... – bólogatott a hölgy.<p>

Sasuke előbányászta a telefonját és bepötyögte a számot: néhány perc múlva már az autóban ült.

- Hová vihetem? – kérdezte a kormánynál ülő férfi.  
>- A Konoha Fiúakadémiához.<p>

A buszmegállókat kivéve az utcák kiürültek, az üzletek ajtajai is csukva voltak, a kávézók és cukrászdák teraszáról szintén eltűntek a vendégek. Ugyanakkor az utakra egyre több autó gurult ki: a munka után most az esőnek köszönhetően mindenki hazafelé indult. Sasukét idegesítette amikor egy piros lámpánál azt vette észre, hogy egész hosszú sor van még előttük – de legalább a sofőr nem akart cseverészni vele. Az ablakon kitekintve fákkal és padokkal borított parkot látott maguk mellett, és…

„Naruto?" – lepődött meg az ismerősnek vélt szőke fejet látva. Az alak csak egy fekete pólót viselt, még esernyő se volt nála, és láthatóan a park belseje felé igyekezett.

- Meg tud itt állni valahol? – tette fel hangosan a kérdést a sofőrhöz fordulva.  
>- Hogyne, uram, azonnal…<p>

A fél park megkerülése után a taxis félrehúzódott és leállította a motort.

- Várjon meg! – mondta Sasuke, majd kiszállt és elindult: hogy pontosan hova is, azt egészen addig nem tudta, amíg ismét meg nem pillantotta Narutót, aki épp egy pár fokból álló lépcsőt mászott meg.

Lassított léptein és jobban szemügyre vette az elé táruló látványt: _torii, _két oldalán egy-egy rókaszoborral, lépcső, _s__andō_, kőlámpások, nem is olyan messzire pedig apró épületek tetői. Pár percig csak állt és gondolkodott, nem törődve azzal, hogy ruhái máris teljesen átáztak, hajából pedig szemeibe csöpögött a víz. De mivel Naruto nem akart újra felbukkanni, sóhajtott és elindult a lépcsők felé. Kissé kínosan érezte magát, ahogy szemeit körbejártatta a többnyire vörösre festett fa kapun és a szájukban tekercseket tartó szobrokon, de nem hátrált meg.

A _temizuya_ felett is tető magasodott, és bár a kéz- és szájmosásnak nem látta sok értelmét az aktuális időjárás mellett, azért megállt és a merőkanál segítségével előbb bal, majd jobb kezét is leöblítette, aztán jobbjával az ajkához emelt egy tenyérnyi vizet. Végül a merőkanalat leöblítve tovább indult. Pár lépéssel arrébb számos _ema_ adott zajkoncertet: a nem túl erős szél is folyamatosan játszadozott a felfüggesztett fa táblákkal.

Aztán meglátta Narutót is: a kő oroszlánkutyák között ült sarkain a _haiden_ fedele alatt, előtte a kékes füst épphogy észrevehető volt, mielőtt a szél szétszaggatta.

„Mi a fenét keres egy Inari-szentélyben?" – töprengett az Uchiha. Valahogy nem tudta elképzelni szobatársáról, hogy önszántából egy ilyen helyre jöjjön, főleg nem ilyen időben. És mégis, Naruto mozdulatlanul ücsörgött, minden bizonnyal magában imádkozva az istenhez. Noha sose gondolt rá, most valahogy egyszerre késztetést érzett, hogy ő is elmondjon egy néma fohászt – bár nem látogatott ilyen helyeket, tudta, mit kell tennie. Kissé oldalra húzódott, hogy ne szemből közelítse meg a szentélyt, némán a csengőhöz sétált, megrántotta a kötelet, mélyen meghajolt, aztán még egyszer, kettőt tapsolt, újra meghajolt, meggyújtott egy füstölőt és letérdelt az oltár elé. Még csak oldalra se nézett, ahogy elfoglalta helyét a szőke mellett.

Kezeit maga előtt összetéve lehunyta szemeit és szüleire gondolt – és ahogy a gyenge lótuszillat megtöltötte orrát, elszégyellte magát. Bár a temetési ceremónián elmorzsolt pár kósza könnycseppet még mielőtt végigfolyhattak volna arcán, és az űrt, ami szülei elvesztése után keletkezett benne, azóta is csak fájdalom töltötte ki, egyszer se jutott eszébe, hogy akár egy pár szavas imát elmormoljon anyja és apja lelki üdvéért – vagy legalább hogy valamilyen adományt eljuttasson a szertartást végző szentélynek. Csak düh és utálat maradt benne. Dühös volt, haragudott szüleire, amiért itt hagyták őt, egyedül, Itachival. Utálta Itachit, aki akkor is velük lehetett, ellentétben vele; és aki túlélte azt a balesetet, amit állítólag nem is lehetett volna túlélni. Azóta se gondolt rá, hogy hálát adjon az isteneknek, amiért legalább testvére megmenekült; amiért ő maga élhet, mert akkor otthonhagyták. Azóta se gondolt rá, hogy megköszönje szüleinek, hogy olyan keményen dolgoztak, hogy úgy élhettek, ahogy, és nem kellett az utcákon, éhesen nyomorogniuk.

Szégyellte magát, különösen, Naruto mellett: nélküle most is már a szobájukban ülne, és ki tudja, eszébe jutott-e volna valaha, hogy meglátogasson egy szentélyt? Ismét sóhajtott, ahogy bepótolta mindazt, ami elárasztotta elméjét, és ígéretet tett, hogy – részben vezeklésképpen is – valahogy segítségére lesz a városban lévő szentélyeknek.

Mikor kinyitotta szemeit és felállt, meglepődve vette észre, hogy az eső már alig csepegett és az ég is tisztulni kezdett – noha az esti órában a délutáni világosság már nem tért vissza. Hátrált néhány lépést, majd ismét oldalirányban eltávolodott a szentélytől. Ekkor vette észre Narutót, aki immár az egyik közeli fának támaszkodva állt és kezeit zsebre dugva figyelte az Uchihát. Arcán mintha egy halvány mosolyt suhant volna át, ahogy tekintetük találkozott, de összességében inkább tűnt megviseltnek és szomorúnak.

- Hahó, Sasuke… - biccentett.  
>- Ü-üdv…én csak-…<br>- Nem érdekes – legyintett Naruto és elindult barátja mellett a kapu felé. – Van még valami terved, vagy…?  
>- Nem…tulajdonképp…már úton voltam hazafelé, amikor megláttalak, és…áh! A taxi! – kapott észbe Sasuke. – Egy valag pénzt fizethetek…gyere, legalább ne vesszen kárba!<p>

Szerencsére a taxi ott várakozott, ahol Sasuke hagyta. „Naja…ő aztán ráér, az órája ketyeg…" – gondolta magában. A sofőr, ha voltak is bármilyen gondolatai az eseményekkel kapcsolatban, nem adott hangot nekik, amikor egy helyett immár két csuromvizes fiú szállt be a hátsó ülésre.

- Mehetünk! – szólt előre Sasuke, mire egy biccentést kapott a visszapillantó tükörből, és máris felrobogott a motor.

Az út szótlanul telt: mindketten bámultak kifelé az ablakokon, mintha az autók és a járókelők forgataga segíthetett volna gondolataik rendezésében. „Nem épp a szent helyeknek és a meditálásnak kéne nyugtató hatásúnak lenniük?" – töprengett Sasuke, de választ találni a kérdésre már nem maradt ideje, ugyanis az ülésen maga mellett pihenő kezén agya tétova érintéseket kezdett regisztrálni. Szemei elkerekedtek, de nem fordult a szőke felé: egész teste megmerevedett.

„Mi a…"

Naruto ujjai vékonyak voltak, bőre meglepően puha, de az érintése hideg – vagy csak Sasuke teste nem volt elég ideig az esőben, hogy annyira lehűljön. Csuklója épp eldöntötte, hogy magától cselekszik; ujjai épp gyengéden megszorították volna az apró, félénk kezet, mintha csak támogatásról akarnák biztosítani, mikor Naruto nagyot tüsszentett, reflexszerűen kapva maga elé kezeit. Sasuke alig fordította el a fejét, csak szemei sarkából figyelte a szőkét.

- Öh…el…nézést – szipogott. – Kiba biztos aggódik, hogy hol lehetek…  
>- Hn. Vagy inkább egyszerűen jól megfáztál, dobe – jegyezte meg Sasuke.<br>- Áááh, ugyan már – legyintett Naruto. – Az immunrendszerem messze földön híres a…aaaa – de a gondolatot nem tudta befejezni, mert ismét tüsszentett.  
>- Iiiigen…veszem észre… Mindenesetre, ha visszaértünk a suliba, forró zuhany, forró tea, és irány az ágy – közölte az Uchiha, immár barátja felé fordulva.<br>- Baaasszus…nem vagy az apám, Sasuke…  
>- Nyilván. Ezért is hagyom ki az összeszidást, hogy egy szál pólóban képes voltál kijönni az esőbe.<p>

Naruto zavartan pislogott aztán visszavágott az egyetlen dologgal, amire gondolni tudott.

- …te se vagy jobban felöltözve!  
>- Hn. Amikor <em>én<em> elindultam, még két nap sütött az égen.  
>- Na persze, persze…<em>Uchihasan<em>… - motyogta Naruto.

Az újabb tüsszentés azonban ismételten Sasuke szavait húzta alá.

- x -

- Ott a teád – mutatott Sasuke az asztalon gőzölgő bögrére, mikor Naruto, haját törölgetve, belépett a szobába. – Jázmin és narancs.

Ő maga már szárazra törölközött és át is öltözött, amíg a szőke zuhanyozott, elpakolta a pólókat és az üvegeket, amiket hazavitt magával, és épp a másnapi történelemórára feladott fejezeten próbálta átrágni magát. Nem túl sok sikerrel.

- K…köszi, Sasuke…  
>- Hn.<p>

Naruto az ágyára hajította a törölközőt, majd kezében a bögrével törökülésbe telepedett és szürcsölni kezdte a forró italt, szemmel tartva szobatársát.

- Inuzuka keresett – vetette oda Sasuke, mintha valami fel nem tett kérdésre válaszolt volna. – Mondtam neki, hogy visszahoztalak, de épp tusolsz…  
>- …oh. És-…<br>- Nem, nem mondtam neki, hogy sikerült megfáznod.

Naruto ismét zavarban érezte magát, talán enyhén el is pirult az újabb információ hallatán. Nem volt hozzászokva ennyi figyelemhez. Nem volt hozzászokva az _ilyen_ jellegű figyelemhez.

- Sasuke, én … Tényleg köszi. De nem kéne ennyire a gondomat viselned…  
>- Aham…tudom. Tudsz magadra vigyázni – mondta, mikor egy újabb tüsszentés félbeszakította. Erre már felnézett a könyvből. - …ahogy a mellékelt példa is mutatja.<br>- Eheh, ugyan már – mosolygott Naruto. – Egy kis megfázás még nem a világ vége!  
>- Minden esetre… Volt pár szabad órám, amikor ráerőszakoltam magam, hogy ne foglalkozzak a bátyámmal, a médiával… Ha már egyedül maradni úgyse tudok a város közepén, inkább törődök veled, mint-…<p>

„Hogy mi? Mi a frászt hordok itt össze?" – kapott hirtelen észbe Sasuke. Nem értette, honnan jönnek ezek a gondolatai, de hirtelen felfogta, hogy kívülről mennyire félreérthetőek. Márpedig semmilyen félreértésnek nem volt helye, minden teljesen tiszta és egyértelmű volt. „…ugye?" Megrázta a fejét és visszatért a történelemkönyvhöz. Legalábbis úgy tett: koncentrálni ugyanis immár egyáltalán nem tudott, még csak annyira se, hogy ne folyjanak össze a betűk a szemei előtt. Kis híján két hete volt már összezárva szobatársával, és kissé ijedten döbbent rá, hogy ez idő alatt mennyire megszokta a társaságát. A nyavalygások, az elalvás ellen küzdés, a közös szenvedések a házi feladatokkal: észre se vette, mikor váltak a mindennapi rutinja részeivé. És ahogy jobban belegondolt, arra is rájött, hogy egyre kevésbé volt feszült a családi ügyei miatt.

Lopva pillantott a mellette ülő fiúra, ahogy megállapította, hogy félbeszakított gondolataiban bizony volt igazság.

Naruto némán ült és nem mert megszólalni. Meglepte, amit hallott; látta, hogy szobatársa belezavarodott a gondolataiba – ami pedig még inkább csodálkozásra késztette, mert egyáltalán nem nézett volna ki ilyet az Uchihából. Kiitta a maradék folyadékot, majd felkelt és az asztalra tette a bögrét.

- Tudod – kezdett magyarázni, miközben felvette törölközőjét és kirázta, hogy a szék hátára teríthesse –, csak a szüleim miatt mentem oda… Ma tíz éve, hogy…

A hangja elcsuklott: még mindig nehezére esett erről beszélnie. „Nem…most nem sírhatok…egyáltalán nem alkalmas…"

- Mindegy, nem fontos – rázta meg a fejét. – Sz'al csak miattuk mentem ki… De amikor eljöttem volna, és észrevettem, hogy van valaki mellettem, és láttam, hogy te vagy az… Megköszöntem Inari Okaminak, hogy találkoztunk…és kértem, hogy adjon neked erőt és szerencsét ehhez az egészhez…

Persze, Naruto tudta, hogy Inarihoz intézett gondolatai nem feltétlenül feleltek meg az isten _profiljának_, de nem tudott más szentélyt a közelben. Titkon remélte, hogy a rókái majd eljuttatják a megfelelő üzeneteket a megfelelő istenségeknek.

Sasukét pedig ismét enyhe szégyenérzet kerítette hatalmába. „Itt ez a kölyök, alig ismer, de imádkozik értem… Nekem meg meg se fordul a fejemben, hogy…hogy mindazok után, amik történtek, _itt_ lehetek?" Mert valóban: lehetett volna sokkal rosszabb is. És tulajdonképpen rosszabbra is számított, de az elmúlt napok alapján kellemesen csalódott. Az iskola sokkal jobb volt, mint amit remélni mert volna.

Megadóan rázta meg a fejét és dobta az ágya mellé a könyvet.

- Kösz…de… Ne fáraszd velem az isteneket, Naruto. Kétlem, hogy méltó lennék a figyelmükre.  
>- Mi? Sasuke, te…te meg vagy húzatva. Ha valakinek szüksége van az istenekre…<em>hitre<em>…neked mindenképp. A figyelmükre pedig mindenki méltó, oké? A jóindulatuk…az már egy másik dolog, de nem hiszem, hogy aggódnod kéne – mosolyodott el a szőke és az ajtó felé indult. – Umm…mindjárt jövök… sok... volt nekem ez a tea…hehe…

Az Uchiha hosszú másodpercekig csak mereven bámult az ajtóra.

* * *

><p><em>Chibiapple, Kikyou<em> - köszi a kommenteket. Nyugi, van folytatás. :)


	7. Hatodik fejezet

**(Not) By Yourself  
>6. fejezet: Blind Games<br>**

Maga se értette nagyon, miért is érzett ingert arra, hogy felhívja nővérét, de valamiért hallani akarta a hangját, még mielőtt zuhanyozni indult, hogy lemossa magáról az egésznapi koszt. Már több hete, hogy a lány ösztöndíjjal Párizsba utazott, és bár be nem vallotta volna, hiányzott neki. Pólóját ledobva magáról elővette mobilját: az órát bámulva egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, hogy nincs-e túl késő vagy túl korán a híváshoz, aztán kikereste a telefonkönyvből Temarit és a füléhez emelte a mobilt. Egy búgás, aztán még egy, aztán...

- Helló...? Gaara?  
>- Temari! Nem zavarok?<br>- Dehogyis, öcsi, épp ebédelni indultam...minden oké?  
>- Hát...nem, nem igazán... – felelte és nagyot sóhajtott.<p>

Egyik kezével az ablakkeretnek támaszkodott, a hűs szellő kellemesen simogatta nemcsak karját, de egész felsőtestét, ahogy az udvaron lézengő pár diákot figyelte. Persze, az agya teljesen máshol járt.

- ...Gaara?  
>- Mi? Jah, vagyok...csak...<br>- Narutóval van valami?  
>- ...szakítottunk. Még suli előtt.<br>- Áááh, sajnálom, öcsi – próbálta nyugtatni Temari. Úgy hangzott, tényleg együttérez, Gaara azonban a szavába vágott.  
>- Nem ügy. Mármint...ügy, persze, de... Még mindig barátok vagyunk, de tényleg nem működött volna. Nem is értem, hogy én mért nem vettem észre...<br>- Gaara, az elsőnél a legtöbben nem veszik észre. Túl intenzívek az érzelmek.  
>- ...olyannak ismersz, aki-...<br>- Ehhez nem kell, hogy egy érzékeny valaki legyél – vágott a szavába a lány, és Gaara meg mert volna esküdni, hogy hogy a fejét is rázta hozzá.  
>- Heh...<br>- Figyelj, ha még mindig barátok vagytok, akkor inkább arra koncentrálj. Elvégre, Narutót magát nem veszítetted el, hm?

Ez tény volt: noha már nem voltak együtt, Gaara tudta, hogy továbbra is számíthatott szőke barátjára, akármiről is legyen szó. A köteléket egyáltalán nem kellett bánnia, és hálás volt nővérének, hogy emlékeztette erre.

- Kösz, Temari. Azt hiszem, ezt...hallanom kellett. Persze, tudom én magam is, csak...  
>- Hajlamos vagy elfeledkezni róla...? Nyugi, öcsi, nemcsak te.<p>

Hallotta nővére hangján, hogy az elmosolyodott, és ahogy felidézte magában a lány mosolygó arcát, kissé megkönnyebbült. De nemcsak emiatt hívta fel.

- Viszont...figyelj...van itt más is...  
>- Ne kímélj!<br>- Kankurout...lecsukták.

A vonal másik végén néma csend: vagy a döbbeneté, vagy az abszolút közönyé. Elvégre, őszintén szólva nemigen lehetett meglepődve rajta, aki ismerte a bátyját.

- Hogy történt? – szólalt meg végül Temari.  
>- Nem tudom pontosan. Azzal az Uchihával együtt vitték-...<br>- Itachi?  
>- Az. Az öccse meg...és ezt nem fogod elhinni...<em>itt<em> van. Nálunk. Naruto osztályában. Ő persze máris totál oda meg vissza van tőle... – hangjában mintha némi szomorúság és elképedtség bújkált volna.  
>- Gaara...tudod az ügyvédünk számát? – tett fel egy sokkal ésszerűbb kérdést nővére.<br>- Honnan a fenéből tudnám? – kerekedtek el Gaara szemei.  
>- Megtalálod otthon a noteszemben. Az asztalomon hagytam, pár egyéb hasonló adattal, ha gond lenne...<br>- Oké. Intézkedek, ne aggódj.  
>- Jó ég... Épp csak eljövök, és...<br>- Temari... veled minden rendben? – kérdezte Gaara hirtelen, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy ő még nem is érdeklődött nővére hogyléte felől, csak panaszkodott. – Ne haragudj, csak mondom a magamét és eszembe se jut, hogy veled mi lehet. Csak...gondoltam, jó, ha tudsz ezekről. Meg...hallani akartam a hangodat.  
>- Miattam ne fájjon a fejed – kuncogott a lány. – Tudod, hogy tudok vigyázni magamra. Hogy állsz az alvással?<br>- ...ne nevettess, kérlek.  
>- Gaara...<br>- Eddig is megvoltam nélküle. Figyelj...megyek, jó? Vigyázz magadra...!  
>- ...te is, öcsi. Örülök, hogy hívtál.<p>

- x -

_- Kankurout...lecsukták_ – hallottta odabentről.

Már épp rászánta volna magát, hogy bekopogjon – bár a gyomra erősen görcsölt, és a torkát is meglehetősen száraznak érezte –, amikor a szavak eljutottak a füléig. „Kankurou? Mi a fene köze lehet neki hozzá?" – gondolkodott magában. „És egyáltalán, vajon kivel beszélhet?"

Más zajt nem hallott, sőt, _zajt_ valójában egyáltalán nem hallott, csak Gaara hangját. „Telefonál..." – vonta le a következtetést.

- _Temari... veled minden rendben? _

„Temari?" A név valahol ott motoszkált elméje mélyén, de nem tudott rájönni, ki lehet az. „Temari..." Leengedte még mindig az ajtó előtt tartott kezét, és csendesen átkozta saját feledékenységét. „Pedig egészen biztos, hogy _valamit_ már mondott róla..."

Amikor valahonnan a háta mögül lépteket kezdett hallani, úgy döntött: ideje lelépni. Bár nem kis erőfeszítésébe került, hogy _idáig_ eljusson, de az alapján, aminek eddig fültanúja volt, Gaara eléggé fel lehet dúlva. Elindult a léptekkel ellentétes irányba a folyosón és tovább töprengett. Hogy meglepődött-e a fiú lelkiállapotán, nem tudta volna megmondani. Elvégre Gaara is azok közé tartozott, akik simán felvehették a versenyt az Uchihával, ha közönyről és szenvtelenségről volt szó – valahol törvényszerű volt, hogy azért belül igenis hatással voltak rá dolgok. Ezt azonban csak a szökőévenként egyszer előforduló dühkitörései igazolták.

„Ajh... Nem nekem való ez..."

- x -

- Ugh, de utálom ezt... – nyögött fel Naruto mikor a balján tornyosuló mosatlan edényhalomra pillantott.

A konyha nem volt épp mocskosnak mondható – kicsinek annál inkább, és ez, a gőzzel és ételszaggal párosulva épp elég volt, hogy megizzassza a szőkét. Ujjatlan, fehér pólóját foltok díszítették: hogy a mosogatólé vagy az izzadság volt-e inkább vádolható emiatt, azt nem lehetett eldönteni.

- Húzz bele, kölyök, nem fogják elmosni magukat, ha bámulod őket se... – bukkant fel mellette hirtelen a tulaj, két újabb tányért téve a halom tetejére.  
>- Grr, jólvan már, öreg, nem kell cseszegetni!<p>

Ichiraku büféje elég népszerű volt, nemcsak a diákok, de a fiatalabb felnőttek között is: bár semmihez nem volt kimondottan közel, ugyanúgy nem is esett semmitől túl távol; a választék pedig az egyszerű miso-levesektől a tempura-tálakon és sushikon át a tavaszi tekercsekig és ramenekig terjedt – de még hamburgereket és omletteket is kínáltak, pont azokon az árakon, amiket az adott réteg megfizethetőnek tartott. Csak épp, valamivel jobb színvonalon elkészítve, így aztán nem volt meglepő, hogy felkapott találkozóhely lett belőle, amivel együtt járt mindenféle növekedés: a hely bővítése, a személyzet bővítése... Narutónak pedig egyszerűen kellett a pénz, és úgy gondolta, ha már elintézték neki az állást, nem fogja otthagyni – szerencsére az előző napi megfázása elég enyhe volt ahhoz, hogy egy éjszaka alatt nagyjából kialudja. Különben is, elvégre _csak_ mosogatnia kellett, ami azért nem volt épp nehéznek mondható. Legalábbis, eredetileg így hitte

„Nem is nehéz" – töprengett magában. „Inkább csak kimerítő."

Pár óra múlva a vendégek eltünedeztek, kicsivel később pedig már ő is látta a fényt az alagút végén.

- Ezek az utolsók, kölyök. Pakold el őket, aztán mehetsz, a többit majd megcsinálom.

Olyan gyorsan végzett a néhány hátralévő tányérral, hogy magát is meglepte. Mikor pedig az utolsó darabot is a helyére tette, vidáman dobta le a konyharuhát a pultra.

- Viszlát, öreg, elmentem! – rikkantotta oda a férfinek.

Odakint az asztalok már üresek voltak, a székeket felpakolták, a lámpák közül se égett szinte egyik se. Csak egyetlen asztalnál ültek még ketten a szinte teljes sötétségben. Szemeit jobban meresztgetve fel is ismerte az egyiküket.

„Sasuke...?"

A másik alakból gyakorlatilag semmit nem látott, azon kívül, hogy nagyon vékony volt, és még ülve is vagy fél fejjel alacsonyabb Sasukénél. Jól láthatóan társalogtak valamiről, Naruto pedig nem tudta megállni, hogy ne hallgatózzon. Szerencséjére az asztal közel volt a mosdók benyílójához: úgy tett, mint aki oda igyekszik, de nem ment be, hanem megbújt az árnyékban.

- ...szóval ez minden, amit eltüntettél előlük...amit találtál? – hallotta Sasuke halk hangját.  
>- Ühüm, tudod, hogy nem tartanék vissza semmit – érkezett a válasz egy vékony, halk hangon, amit Naruto szintén képtelen volt felismerni.<br>- Ezzel nagyjából kitörölhetem...  
>- Esetleeeg...<br>- Hm?  
>- Csak arra gondoltam, hogy...végülis elindulhatsz a másik irányba is.<br>- Pfeh. Kizárt dolog, hogy akármit is találjak arról a kígyóról. Tudod jól-...  
>- Kankuroura gondoltam.<br>- Hmmm...  
>- Tudod...az öccsét te is ismered...ha csak névről is...<br>- Én?  
>- Ühüm...a neve Gaara...<br>- Hogy...mi? Lángfej annak a punknak az öccse?  
>- Úgy, úgy.<br>- Ezt...nem hiszem el.  
>- Hát, pedig egy ilyen tényen nehéz változtatni.<p>

Fészkelődés, széklábak csikorgása.

- Najó. Kösz az infókat.  
>- Még valami...<br>- Mondd.  
>- Nem vagyok biztos benne, de...esetleg próbálkozhatsz Hyuugánál. Az apja a polgármester, lehet, hogy tudna segíteni.<br>- Hyuuga?  
>- Ühüm. Neji. Hosszú barna haj, fehér szemek...?<br>- Oh? Nem gondoltam volna...  
>- Csak légy óvatos. Könnyen megcsúszhat a kezed, és elég csak egy picit megcsúsznia, hogy darázsfészekbe nyúlj.<p>

Léptek zaja és az ajtó nyílása-csukódása: Sasuke és ismeretlen beszélgetőtársa immár nem voltak az étteremben.

„Ez meg mi a jó fene volt...?" – vakarta meg Naruto a fejét.

- x -

Ugyan itt se jutott többre, mint akárhol máshol, mégis jól érezte magát a tetőn üldögélve. Az éjszaka kellemesen hűs volt, és itt aztán senki nem zavarta. Nem mintha túl sok esélye lett volna, hogy ilyenkor bárki az megzavarja, de nem akart kockáztatni: ki kellett szellőztetnie a fejét.

Orochimaruig képtelenség volt eljutni, ezzel tisztában volt, így nem is próbálkozott vele.

Itachi továbbra is az az elviselhetetlen seggfej volt, aki már jó pár éve.

Kankurou... Róla gyakorlatilag nem tudott semmit. Eszébe se jutott, hogy talán nagyon is közel van hozzá.

Ahogy a derékig érő korláton áthajolva lebámult az utcára, lépteket hallott maga mögött.

- Ugye nem arra gondolsz, amire gondolok, hogy gondolsz? – kérdezte egy ismerős, aggódó hang.  
>- Naruto...? Mi... – nézett hátra a fiú, aki hirtelen nem tudta értelmezni a szőke szavait, aztán homlokát ráncolva megrázta a fejét, mikor leesett neki a dolog. –Ugyan már, dobe, ne beszélj marhaságokat!<br>- Hehe, láttam én már karón varjút, Sasuke – vigyorgott a másik. – Mi a fenét keresel itt egyáltalán?

Az Uchiha újra az utca felé fordult, karjaival a korlátra támaszkodott és úgy tett, mint aki nem hallotta a kérdést.

- Sasuke?  
>- Csak gondolkodtam.<br>- ...meg ne erőltesd magad, hallod? – mondta Naruto, továbbra is kaján vigyorral az arcán.

Sasuke egy unott, de nem kevésbé fenyegető pillantással jutalmazta a megjegyzést.

- Jó, jó...bocsánat... _jégherceg_, tudom, hogy nincs humorod.  
>- Ugh, dobe... <em>Van<em> humorom. Az, hogy nem hülyülök a nap huszonnégy órájában még nem azt jelenti, hogy nem értem a viccet. Egyszerűen nem rajongok érte.  
>- Pedig kéne, hidd el... Sokkal könnyebb, ha tudsz nevetni dolgokon. Szóval, ezúttal mi is nyomaszt?<p>

A kérdést hallva Sasuke ráébredt, hogy bár Naruto alig pár perce jelent meg mellette, máris nem gondolt mindarra, amin korábban járt az esze – ami _nyomasztotta._

- Hn.  
>- P-persze. Bunkó vagyok, bocs. A bátyád, a cégetek, és az, hogy hogyan is hozz rendbe mindent, hm? – fordított a szőke.<p>

Sasuke nem mondhatta volna, hogy nem lepte meg az idióta éleslátása. Vagyis, mondhatta volna, ha hazudni akart volna. Persze, nem volt nehéz kitalálni – ha már tudta az illető, akivel épp társalogni volt kénytelen. És ilyenből nem volt sok, azokból pedig, akikkel hajlandó is volt beszélgetni, még kevesebb. Hogy Naruto miért is tartozott bele mindkét csoportba, arra nem tudott volna választ találni.

- Ne, Sasuke...? – bökte oldalba barátját a szőke, aggódón vizslatva tekintetét. – Azzal nem oldódik meg semmi, ha széthasad a fejed.  
>- Gondolom... Áh, fenébe is! Itachit lecsukták... A cégnek most effektíve nincs elnöke, mert ugye, a szüleink meghaltak... A részvények mélyrepülnek... És valamit muszáj tenni, mert ezeket nem lehet ennyiben hagyni. Rühellem őt, de szükségem is van rá...valahol. Vagyis ...<br>- ...vele csak szimplán nem jössz ki, és azt utálod, hogy ennek ellenére függsz tőle?

Naruto ismét csak egy fura pillantást kapott válaszul, ami rosszul elrejtett meglepetésről árulkodott. Szája mosolyra húzódott: nem tudta titkolni, hogy szórakoztatta, hogy így belelátott szobatársa fejébe, noha annak ez nyilvánvalóan nem volt ínyére.

- Ugyan már, Sasuke, ez nem egy harmincezer darabos puzzle. Nem kell hozzá diploma, hogy kirakjam.  
>- Hogy...ki...<em>rakd?<br>_- Ahha... Hát, gondolom, másnak annyit se mondasz el, mint nekem, sz'al val'sz'eg más még ennyit se tud összerakni, de... Akinek ezeket elmondod, az simán levonja ezt a következtetést, még ha egy ilyen idióta is, mint én – magyarázta Naruto, az utolsó szavak után elvigyorodva.

Úgy tűnt: Sasukének ez a lényeg, és a szőke hihetetlenül pontosan rátapintott. Nem akart nyitott könyv lenni. Egyáltalán nem akart _könyv_ lenni, de valahogy a tény, hogy mégis talált valakit, aki valamennyire is tudta olvasni, nem zavarta. Sőt.

- ...nem vagy idióta, Naruto – közölte szárazon, de a másik szemébe nézve. – Tény, hogy könnyebb, ha hülyeség mögé rejtőzöl... Kellenek...biztonsági szelepek, különben nem telik bele sok idő és megőrülsz. _Nem_ a jó értelemben. És ilyen szempontból szerencsés vagy...ott van neked Inuzuka, Nara...meg a többiek...

Sóhajtott és ismét lefelé bámult, Naruto pedig próbálta megemészteni, amit hallott.

- Apropó, beszélnem kéne az exeddel – szólalt meg Sasuke ismét, mintha csak valami teljesen megszokott dolgot közölne. – És...talán Hyuugával is. Gondolod, hogy...?  
>- Hát... Figyelj, holnap szombat – kacsintott rá a fiú. – Szerintem úgyis együtt fogunk lógni valahol, mért nem tartasz velünk? Rád is rád férne a lazítás is...<p>

Sasuke egy pillanatig gondolkodott, hogy elfogadja-e az ajánlatot: nem sok kedve volt „együtt lógni" másokkal. De be kellett ismernie, hogy Narutónak igaza volt. Ráfért a lazítás is, és így legalább két legyet üthetne egy csapásra. Bár arról nem volt meggyőzödve, hogy Naruto egész haveri körét be akarja avatni az ügyeibe...

- Najó. Pillanatnyilag úgysincs jobb ötletem.  
>- Hehe, nem bánod meg, bízz bennem! Délelőtt dolgozom, sz'al csak délben találkozunk. A suli előtt, a szökőkútnál.<p>

Az Uchiha megfordult, bólintott, és háttal támaszkodott a korlátnak. Tekintetét az égre emelve nagyot sóhajtott.


End file.
